October Challenge
by Laydania
Summary: Cada dia del mes actualizare con un drabble Sunlight. Estos serán de temáticas variadas, por lo que eres bienvenido a entrar. ¡Cada dia puedo sorprenderte con algo distinto!
1. Arañas

_**En una página que amo, pusieron un desafío en el que publicaban una palabra para cada día de Octubre, y aquí estoy participando xD. Yo también le tengo pánico a las arañas, así qué… Parte de este fic está basado en algo de mi jejeje. ¡Disfruten! ¡Intentare ponerme al día pronto y completar los 31 días! ¡Besos, hasta la próxima!**_

 **I**

 **Arañas**

Sunset Shimmer, la valiente chica que había derrotado a enemigos poseedores de enormes magias, aquella que había logrado meter en problemas a la princesa de un mundo antiguo…

Tenía aracnofobia.

—¡TWILIGHT! —bramó la voz de la pelirroja de la habitación. Twilight corrió rápidamente a la habitación que ambas compartían desde la cocina, para ver a Sunset rodeada de almohadas a forma de fortaleza y con un oso de peluche en la mano—. ¡MATALA, MATALA!

—¿A quién? —se cuestionó la chica volteando la mirada; en la pared que señalaba su novia no había nada destacable—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Es que no la ves? ¡Allí está! —señaló con terror la pelirroja. Twilight volteó la vista nuevamente, y fue entonces cuando reparó en lo que veía la chica: una araña tigre caminaba lentamente por la pared—. ¿Qué haces quieta? ¡Mátala antes que nos coma!

Twilight mantuvo por unos segundos su perpleja mirada en la araña. Luego volteó a ver el rostro de Sunset, notando ahora el brillo verdaderamente asustado de sus ojos cyan.

Y luego empezó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Sunset mirándola alarmada—. ¿Por qué aún no haces nada? ¡Mátala!

—Es que tu… tu… —Twilight tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse—. Sunset, Dios…

Twilight caminó algunos pasos, tomando una revista que estaba por allí. Colocó a la araña sobre ella, y la dejó salir por la ventana fuera de la habitación con tranquilidad. Cada movimiento de ella fue seguido por la mirada de Sunset.

—Listo. —La peliazul se volteó para ver a Sunset, quien había empezado a abrazar al peluche al punto de que, si el osito fuera de verdad, habría muerto ahogado—. ¿Sunny?

—¿Se fue? —cuestionó la pelirroja.

Twilight la miró unos segundos, antes de acercarse para sentarse junto a la pelirroja, quien apartó algunas almohadas.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te daban miedo?

—No les temo —aseguró la chica. Twilight la miró fijamente arqueando las cejas, provocándola fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué? ¡No es miedo! ¡Es respeto! ¡Tienen colmillos! ¡Tienen ocho patas! ¡Tienen veneno! Yo no tengo nada de eso.

—Sunset, esa era una araña tigre. Ellas son inofensivas para los humanos, ¡incluso nos protegen de las arañas de rincón!

—¿Y si ellas en realidad han matado humanos, y le echaron la culpa a las arañas de rincón? ¡Aunque ellas no son mejores!

Twilight volvió a reír. Abrazó a la pelirroja, aun riendo contra su cuello.

—Sunny, eres una unicornio originalmente. ¡Tienes magia en ti! —señaló. Se apartó para ver el ceño aún fruncido de ella—. Sunset, no te pueden hacer nada.

—¿Quién sabe? Algún día quizás tomen el control del gobierno y nos controlen a todos en una monarquía absoluta en donde perderemos toda nuestra libertad y tendremos que servirles.

Sunset se ganó una nueva risa de Twilight, pero también un rápido beso en los labios.

—No te pasara nada, Sunny —declaró la chica, sonriendo ante la boba sonrisa de la pelirroja—. Es imposible que alguien te haga daño. Primero tienen que pasar por mí.


	2. Serpiente

_**Estoy escribiendo todos los días de Octubre que ya pasaron el mismo día… xD**_

 **II**

 **Serpiente**

Ella era su serpiente.

Sunset Shimmer era una chica alocada de calle, gustaba de ir con su banda marcando su territorio, dejándole a todos claro que ella dominaba en el lugar donde sus botas resonaban. Era malhumorada y gruñona, y si fuera por ella podrían pudrirse todos con una bala entre las cejas.

Pero Twilight era tranquila, paciente y bondadosa. No se enojaba jamás, y siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer nuevos amigos, especialmente cuando esa pelirroja que había visto por ahí había enganchado su mirada.

La pelirroja, ante el intento de contacto de la científica, había endurecido mucho más su carácter al creer que ella se le acercaba por lastima, y había llegado al grado de amenazarla con golpes. Probablemente no lo hubiera hecho, pues eso es lo que hacía su padre contra su madre y lo que le hizo llegar a las calles, pero la amenaza había hecho a Twilight dejar de intentar.

El punto en el que todo había cambiado fue cuando, luego de una emboscada, la pelirroja había quedado en las calles casi muerta. Por fortuna, había caído cerca de la casa de Twilight, y ella salió cuando escuchó que la batalla había terminado, y la llevó a su casa para cuidarla.

Y es por eso que Twilight era la serpiente de Sunset, pues cuando Sunset se vio obligada a quedarse en su casa unos días, nunca volvió a ser la misma. Cayó enamorada de la hermosa científica, y pronto se sorprendió a si misma recuperando el carácter que tenía antes de que su vida se fuera al caño por las malas elecciones de algunas personas.

Luchó por volver a ser quien era antes, y pronto abandonó la vida en las calles para quedarse en casa de Twilight con la excusa de "cuidarla", pues los que la habían emboscado querrían terminar el trabajo, pero aunque eso nunca pasó, Sunset tampoco nunca se fue.

Es por eso que ella era su serpiente. Porque le había mostrado a Sunset otro punto de vista, algo que iba en contra de todo lo que había vivido, le había mostrado que había más cosas de las que sus ojos podían ver. Le había hecho "pecar" contra la vida que había aceptado, y es por eso que, aunque contradictorio, le estaba agradecida.

¿Le había hecho pecar contra los principios de la calle, los que había aceptado como suyos? Si, lo había hecho.

¿Quería volver a las calles, donde era tanto admirada como temida, donde su vida pendía de un hilo si provocaba a los que no debía?

No. Porque, aunque Twilight la había hecho traicionar a su "hogar", no existe nada que hubiera podido ser mejor para Sunset. Y por ello le agradecería toda su vida a su actual novia.

Sunset parpadeó sonriendo al notar que se había perdido en su mente, mientras comparaba a su novia con su "serpiente". Miro atentamente el anillo que sostenía.

—Intentare pagarte lo que hiciste por mí el resto de mi vida.


	3. Bajo el Agua

_**Casi 500 palabras justas xD. No vengáis a decirme que no se puede sonreír bajo el agua, que yo lo he hecho e incluso tengo fotos conmigo así. Se las pasaría, pero no quiero ser psicopateada xD. ¡Enjoy!**_

 **III**

 **Bajo el Agua**

Twilight no sabría explicar lo que paso. Un segundo estaba disfrutando del choque del sol contra sus hombros y del agua contra sus pies. Luego sintió a alguien tomándola de la mano, y pronto se encontró a si misma bajo el agua, sintiendo la presión de la misma contra su cuerpo.

Frente a ella, unos relucientes ojos cyan brillaban sarcásticos, a la vez que ese alguien entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

Twilight salió a tomar aire, y segundos después Sunset salió igualmente para respirar agitadamente, dándole a la científica un momento para admirarla.

La piel dorada del cuerpo de Sunset brillaba bajo el potente brillo del sol. Sus ojos cyan resplandecían emocionados, y su rebelde cabellera pelirroja parecía destacar demasiado contra el agua, cosa curiosa considerando el amor que tenía Sunset por el mar.

—Yo te dije que, o entrabas por las buenas, o entrabas por las malas —dijo Sunset con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Twilight rió levemente. Segura de que la pelirroja no se lo esperaba por lo relajado de su cuerpo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se lanzó contra ella en un empujón que las envió a ambas nuevamente bajo la superficie marítima. Sunset se recuperó pronto de la sorpresa, y abrazó a Twilight para asegurarse de que tampoco saliera.

Twilight se agitó levemente para liberarse, pero Sunset tenía más control bajo el agua. La abrazó de manera que no pudiera soltarse, cosa que logró cuando Twilight ya no descubrió como moverse. Ambas se observaron bastante cercanas, detallando el rostro de la otra, antes de que Sunset colocara un pie contra la arena para impulsarse hacia arriba nuevamente, recuperando el aire perdido.

—Menos mal que estamos en agua, porque eres tan hermosa que la temperatura se elevaría rápidamente —dijo Sunset guiñándole el ojo. Twilight la miró unos segundos antes de reírse levemente.

—¿Te han dicho que eres horrenda coqueteando?

—Así me quieres —se burló Sunset enseñándole la lengua.

El agua llegaba hasta bajo los brazos de Twilight, por lo que no tenía mucha agilidad. Por eso, no logro evitar el empujón de Sunset a pesar de que había visto sus intenciones en el brillo burlón de sus ojos.

Cuando cayeron bajó el agua, se agarró a los hombros de la pelirroja para abrazarla. Se sentía extraño el abrazo con la lentitud del agua, pero a Twilight le gusto sentir el contraste entre el frio del océano y la calidez del cuerpo de Sunset.

La pelirroja se apartó para sonreírle, y besó a Twilight. La científica se abrazó al cuello de Sunset, ignorando como su cuerpo le advertía que empezaba a faltarle el aire y concentrándose en disfrutar el tacto de los labios de la pelirroja bajo el agua.

Al apartarse, enseguida Sunset las hizo subir a la superficie, donde ambas recuperaron aire.

—¿Ves? Así me quieres —sonrió la pelirroja.

Twilight no pudo decirle que no. En vez de eso, se acercó para besarla nuevamente, disfrutando como siempre de sus cálidos labios.


	4. Oscuridad

_**Estoy un poquito atrasada, pero entre hoy y mañana me pongo al día. Por fin salí de pruebas, así que tan ausente no puedo estar, ¿verdad?**_

…

 **IV**

 **Oscuridad**

…

"Ella no te ama…"

"Eres un monstruo…"

"Vas a asesinarla…"

"No puedes estar con ella…"

Twilight cayó al suelo, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer al suelo. Alzó la mirada, pero solo pudo ver el frio rostro de su madre frente a ella. Sus ojos celestes la miraban con una helada ira.

—Tu… ¡Mientes!

La figura de su madre se desvaneció, dejándola en la más pura oscuridad. Paseó la mirada celeste, pero no podía ver nada. Estaba aterrada, y no podía dejar de pensar en que, si Sunset estuviera junto a ella, no sentiría nada de terror.

—Vaya, mira nada más. —Twilight se volvió para ver los ojos cyan que tanto le encantaban, pero estos estaban apagados y sin nada de brillo—. ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de un monstruo? Tú no eres nada. Antisocial, demente. No vales la pena.

—Sunset… No… —Twilight le rogaba al cielo que no se alejara. Su padre había abandonado a su madre cuando supo que ella venia al mundo, y ella jamás le había dejado olvidarlo. Sunset era su familia, no podía perderla—. Tu no. Tu…

La pelirroja se volvió para alejarse con un caminar tenso, además de apretar las manos en puño. Unos pasos más allá, se detuve abruptamente.

—Yo jamás te amé —dijo en voz grave la pelirroja—. ¿Cómo podría? Eres solo un monstruo.

Sunset se disolvió nuevamente en la oscuridad, quitando toda luz del lugar y de los ojos de Twilight, quien bajó la mirada y se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo un aterrador vacío dentro de sí.

—No quiero estar aquí —murmuró la joven. Las sombras empezaron a rodearla, y a la chica le pareció escuchar carcajadas malignas que reconocía: La risa de su madre, la malvada carcajada de Midnight y, un poco más fuerte que las demás, la fría carcajada de Sunset—. Quiero irme a casa…

—Lástima que no podrás. Te quedaras aquí —susurró la voz grave de Sunset en su oído.

…

—Twilight, ¡despierta!

La chica abrió sus ojos amatistas cargados de lágrimas, observando ante si los hermosos ojos cyan de su novia. Sunset la miraba preocupada, y en su ceño fruncido se denotaba que quería saber que ocurrió pero, sin preguntas, abrazó a Twilight permitiéndole ocultarse contra su pecho.

—Tranquila, tranquila… Estoy aquí.

Twilight sollozó contra el pijama de su novia, y se aferró fuertemente a su cadera. Luego alzó la mirada, detallando el hermoso rostro de Sunset.

—¿Soy un monstruo?

—¿Otra pesadilla? —afirmó más que preguntó la pelirroja.

Sunset la miró fijamente al no recibir respuesta. Enmarcó su rostro con las manos, permitiéndole a Twilight sentir su calidez, y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con amor. Luego cortó la distancia y la besó.

Twilight se aferró con desesperación a su cuello, gozando de estar con **su** Sunset, no aquella que vivía en sus pesadillas.

—No, Twilight, no eres un monstruo —susurró la pelirroja al apartarse—. Eres mi novia, y eso es lo que me importa.

…

 **Respuestas!**

 **Peebels Pek:** ¿Quién desperdiciaría la oportunidad de besar a una sexy pelirroja de ojos cyan bajo el agua en traje de baño? Twilight no xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado de este drabble.

 _ **Dragon Espectral:**_ De hecho, bro, hasta el diez de Octubre se puede unirse al desafío, según las reglas. Existe también un desafío para Noviembre, si no mal recuerdo, por si gustas unirte. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado de este drabble.


	5. Ángel

**V**

 **Ángel**

Ese demonio de fieros ojos cyan, sonrisa maliciosa y cabello pelirrojo le había sonreído.

Y el problema era que ella, un ángel de categoría, un ángel protector, se había sonrojado por su sonrisa. El otro problema era que ese no había sido su único encuentro.

Parecía que ese demonio de sarcásticos ojos cyan la perseguía, o esa era la sensación que tenía Twilight pues cada vez que era enviada para defender a un humano era porque ella, ese hermoso demonio, estaba molestándolo.

Se había decidido a buscar sobre ella. No tuvo que buscar mucho para saber quién era: Sunset Shimmer, hija del rey demonio, una de las más molestas de los del infierno. Ella, como ángel protector, no debería haberse preocupado, pero Sunset como hija del rey podía molestarla a ella.

Y definitivamente no había perdido tiempo en ello.

Sunset le coqueteaba, Twilight rodaba los ojos y la ignoraba con un sonrojo en las mejillas. El problema inició cuando los ojos cyan de Sunset empezaron a ser demasiado atractivos, o cuando se quedaba absorta observando su cabello pelirrojo en su forma humana, o cuando se encontraba a si misma sonriéndole cuando se acercaba a ella.

La cosa empeoró, y definitivamente no pudo evitarla, cuando ese demonio le robó un beso. Ninguno de sus compañeros la vio, así que no tuvo mucho de qué preocuparse, pero ya no podía estar con ella. Esa demonio la estaba **corrompiendo** , lo supo cuando recordó la sonrisa que tenía tras el beso de ella.

Y eso no podía permitirlo.

—Sunset —llamó la ángel, y pronto la mirada cyan de ella estuvo dándole toda su atención—. No podemos seguir viéndonos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sunset sin perder su sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que a Twilight le parecía bastante irritante a pesar de su hermosura, si se ponía a pensarlo—. No veo un motivo.

—Esto… no es correcto —exclamó el ángel, sin perder su porte recto. La demonio se acercó a ella en su forma humana, dejando solo sus negras alas, y extendió la mano hacia ella.

—¿Puedo… —Sunset trago saliva—…tocar tus alas?

Twilight se estremeció. Tocar las alas de un ángel era algo que solo le entregaban a los más cercanos a ellos, e incluso en esos casos se sentían incomodos. Por eso, se sorprendió a si misma asintiendo.

Sunset sonrió, y colocó sus cálidas manos en las alas de Twilight. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la suavidad que empleaba la demonio en el tacto.

—Te quiero —se escapó de los labios de Sunset. Twilight la miró atónita—. Ven conmigo.

—¿Adonde? —¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debería decirle directamente que no. ¿Por qué seguía hablándole?

—Papá puede sacarnos de aquí —explicó Sunset jugando aun con sus alas—. El puede darnos una salida.

—¿Cuál?

—Papá puede hacernos humanas, mi bello ángel. —Twilight luchó por aguantarse el sonrojo—. Pero… ¿aceptarías?

—Yo…

Sunset se acercó de golpe a ella, besándola nuevamente. Sus labios, igual de cálidos, le provocaron un estremecimiento al repetir la ocasión.

—… Acepto.

…

 **Respuestas!**

 **Peebels Pek:** Eh, es verdad: Las pesadillas dan mucho miedo y son horribles, pero lo bueno es que son solo pesadillas, no pueden pasar a la verdad. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo drabble.


	6. Silencio

**VI**

 **Silencio**

En el silencio de la habitación, Twilight disfrutaba de admirar el bello rostro de Sunset.

Debería estar durmiendo, el día siguiente tenía una importante conferencia para explicar un experimento. Pero ¿quién sería lo suficientemente imbécil como para no disfrutar de tener a una preciosura como Sunset a tan pocos centímetros? Twilight no.

Además, por culpa de ese experimento, no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con su pelirroja. Sunset decía que era porque no quería distraerla, pero Twilight sabía que era porque, si se besan aunque fuera solo una vez, luego se besarían de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Ninguna de las dos querría detenerse, y la científica tenía que dedicarse a su proyecto.

Pero Twilight ya estaba aburrida. Es por eso, que no hacía nada más que detallar el rostro de su novia, intentado compensar el tiempo que no estuvieron juntas, intentando compensar el tiempo en el que no disfrutó de su calidez.

La científica era abrazada por Sunset. El cálido aliento de su dormida pelirroja le llegaba levemente por la cercanía que tenían ambas.. Twilight había colocado ambos antebrazos alrededor de su novia para no aplastarla, y para poder mantener la máxima cercanía a su rostro y apreciarlo.

La tersa piel dorada, los ojos cyan, la suave sonrisa que no parecía querer apartarse de su rostro ni siquiera dormida. Las largas pestañas, los rebeldes mechones pelirrojos que se esparcían por la almohada. Sus labios, por Dios, Twilight amaba sus labios. Eran suaves y carnosos, y hacían a Twilight sentir cientos de emociones con solo rozarlos, como si le dieran energía.

Por ello, Twilight no pudo evitar agacharse para besarla. Los entreabiertos labios de Sunset estaban cálidos, provocándole a la científica un estremecimiento. Se apartó y beso su mejilla, intentando decirle "te quiero" con cada tacto, pues sabía que la amaba tanto que no podía decirlo con palabras.

Luego se abrazó con fuerza a ella, disfrutando de su calidez. Sunset, inconsciente, apretó más el abrazo a sus caderas.

Antes de caer dormida, Twilight pensó que no podía tener una mejor novia que Sunset.

…

La presentación de la científica había sido un éxito. Twilight había defendido con mucha energía su teoría, permitiendo que el laboratorio le diera permiso para seguir experimentando con ellos entregándole todo el material necesario.

Sunset había estado esperándola, viendo la conferencia en una de las pantallas de la sala de espera. Le sonrió orgullosa a su novia, y sin decir una sola palabra se acercó a besarla. Twilight le echo los brazos al cuello, y al apartarse la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Twilight sabía que, si no hubiera estado pensando en lo orgullosa que estaría su novia de cabello de fuego tras tanto tiempo preparándose, habría fallado. Le debía mucho a Sunset por su lealtad.

Por eso, pensó que debería pagarle de alguna manera, pero eso era otra historia.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Sunset es tan genial que hasta puede enamorar a Twilight siendo contrarias xD. Me alegra que te gusten mis drabbles, espero no decepcionarte a lo largo del mes. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Peebels Pek:** Con Sunset todos querrían corromperse xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	7. Ojo

**VII**

 **Ojo**

Los ojos cyan de Sunset eran intensos. Quizás fuera por la magia que habitaba en su cuerpo, quizás era el brillo salvaje que había en ellos por su personalidad, pero quien mirara esos ojos se quedarían paralizado unos segundos.

¿Qué tan mal podía sentirse alguien siendo observado por esos orbes?

—Eh, chico, ¿estás bien? —llamó Sunset mirando fijamente al repartidor, quien se había quedado congelado en la puerta de su departamento.

—Parece en un estado de shock por algún terror o miedo —comentó Twilight, haciendo a Sunset rodar los ojos.

—Cerebrito como siempre —se burló ganándose un golpe en el hombro que la hizo reír. Twilight igual rio, mientras que el repartidor de pizzas seguía congelado—. Twili, enserio me está preocupando.

Sunset extendió la mano, colocándola en el hombro del pelirrojo repartidor. Este parpadeó muchas veces antes de bajar la vista, extendiendo la pizza.

—S-su pedido, señoritas —dijo el chico, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Por dentro se daba una reprimenda: ¿Cómo es que no lograba reaccionar si solo eran dos chicas mirándolo?—. Es dos dólares con cincuenta.

—Okey —respondió la voz de la pelirroja. Luego el chico sintió como tomaban la pizza—. Toma, quédate con el resto como propina —dijo ella. El pelirrojo se vio obligado a alzar la vista para verla ofreciéndole tres dólares.

Luego alzó más la mirada hacia ella para agradecerle, y nuevamente se congeló ante la intensa mirada cyan de la chica.

—Enserio me preocupa —murmuró la pelirroja. Twilight pasó una mano frente a los ojos cafés del chico, quien reacciono nuevamente.

—L-lo siento —dijo el tomando los billetes—. Gracias. —Y se alejó corriendo.

Ambas chicas se mantuvieron un segundo en silencio.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Sunset cerrando la puerta.

—Yo te dije que tus ojos tiene algo —dijo Twilight frunciendo el ceño

—Sí, pero eso es porque a ti te gustan —rebatió la pelirroja, llevando la pizza al comedor—. ¿Por qué se habrá quedado así?

—Vamos, déjame hacer solo un experimento contigoooo —pidió Twilight aferrándose al brazo de Sunset.

—No.

—¡Por favor! —rogó la científica, dándole a Sunset una cara de cachorro contra la que la pelirroja no podía enfrentarse.

—¿Y qué vas a averiguar? ¿Si de repente puedo hacer magia de electricidad y paralizar gente? —cuestionó Sunset arqueando ambas cejas.

—No. Voy a averiguar porque son tan intensos.

—Acéptalo Twili, son "intensos" porque te encantan —suspiró Sunset—. Me corrijo: son "intensos" porque YO te encantó —precisó la pelirroja sonriendo.

Twilight rodó los ojos.

—Puede ser —dijo sentándose. Pronto Sunset igualmente tomó asiento, y ambas se olvidaron de lo ocurrido.

…

—Bro, ¿Qué te paso? —preguntó el trabajador mirando a su compañero pelirrojo. Llevaba todo el día desde que volvió mirando el suelo.

—Eran demasiado intensos…

—¿Qué? —Empezaba a creer que tendría que llamar a una ambulancia.

—Color cyan… Eran sorprendentes… No eran humanos…

—¿Qué cosa, hermano?

—Sus ojos…

Su amigo lo miró unos segundos antes de tomar el teléfono.

—Necesito una ambulancia, urgente.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **Advice: Em… Solo diré que hoy me pongo al día, pero… Seamos directos: El drabble que viene ahora está basado en la palabra "Dolor". Quedan advertidos.**

 **Peebels Pek:** Si Sunset se hubiera despertado… Dejémoslo en que Twilight baria estado sonriendo toda la conferencia 7u7. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **AngelMariaNF:** Hay cosas que no se pueden expresar con palabras, solo con acciones. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo drabble.


	8. Dolor

**VIII**

 **Dolor**

Dolor.

Algo agónico, hiriente, ardiente. Como si cientos de cuchillos se enterraran en su cuerpo, como si una manda de lobos hubiera olido una sangre abierta y atacaran al herido. Como si todo un festival pasara sobre ella.

Todo eso, multiplicado por números infinitos, no llegarían a explicar siquiera una parte del agónico sufrimiento por el que pasaba en ese momento Twilight.

La chica, directamente, no estaba allí. Cientos de personas la habían abrazado, le habían dicho palabras vacías, llorado lagrimas falsas. Habían creído que sufrían, cuando era ella la que sentía todo el dolor que ellos no sentían.

Especialmente porque era su culpa.

Twilight no había visto el camión acercándose, pues estaba pensando en cómo la habían rechazado en el laboratorio de sus sueños. Y por ello, falló defendiendo a la que amaba.

Sunset la empujó, y el camión la golpeó a ella. Sunset… Ella no lo merecía, no…

Escuchó como las chicas la llamaban, y como alguien le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, pero lo ignoró. Su mirada estaba fija en el ataúd de Sunset.

Con ella, se había ido todo lo que le daba esperanzas a la vida de Twilight. Sunset era su familia, su vínculo con la realidad. Verla cada día la hacía sonreír, sentir la calidez de sus manos le daba fuerza, sentir el tacto de sus labios era un viaje gratis al paraíso.

Y ahora, nunca más podría tener nada de eso. Entonces, ¿para que vivía?

—Estamos aquí para honrar la memoria de Sunset Shimmer, una amada chica que se fue quizás demasiado joven… —llegó a los oídos de Twilight, quien distinguió a duras penas por el dolor la voz de Applejack. No le sorprendía que ella fuera la más fuerte…

Todo el velorio las chicas estuvieron dándole apoyo a Twilight, pero ella seguía sin estar allí. Sus ojos amatistas reflejaban un dolor que hacían a todos desviar la vista. Entonces decidieron bajar el ataúd, y esto hizo reaccionar a Twilight. Se levantó rápidamente y, sorprendiendo a las chicas, corrió para mirar el ataúd donde estaba el cuerpo ya no viviente de la pelirroja.

—¡SUNSET! —bramó la chica, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y alzando la vista al cielo—. ¿Por qué se la llevaron? ¡Devuélvanmela! ¡DEVUELVANME A SUNSET!

Cayó derrotada al suelo, ahogada en un poderoso llanto que provocaba que los que lo oyeran empezaran pronto a sollozar. Las chicas se acercaron, pero cuando la tocaron la científica las apartó de un manotazo.

—¡SUNSET! —volvió a llamar la chica, como esperando que la pelirroja respondiera—. ¡SUNSET!

—¡NO ESTA AQUÍ! —exclamó Rainbow, exaltada—. ¡No volverá, Twilight!

—Rainbow…

—¡SUNSET!

Pronto las chicas rompieron también en un profundo llanto. Todo eso terminó, con las chicas llevándose a una nuevamente ausente Twilight a su hogar.

Pero el dolor no la dejaba ver más allá, pues ella había perdido a su motivo para vivir, quería irse…

Y, a veces, el dolor nos llevaba a tomar decisiones en contra de nosotros mismos…

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** ¿Estabas con pañuelos sis? xD. Es que esos ojos cyan algo tienen, algo que debemos descubrir alguna vez. Aunque claro, Twilight lo descubrirá con una investigación primero jejeje. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo drabble.


	9. Profundidad

**IX**

 **Profundidad**

La profundidad de la conexión entre ambas chicas era conocida por todos, pero aun había puntos en los que la gente se sorprendía por su cariño. Por ello, ambas habían decidido que le darían una lección al profesor que tan mal se portaba con sus alumnos.

Ese profesor había llegado hace poco, y se había hecho famoso por el horrible carácter que tenía, y por disfrutar de burlarse de los estudiantes. Tristemente para él, no sabía de la profundidad de la conexión entre ambas chicas, como tampoco sabía de lo profundo de su inteligencia.

—Okey, desperdicios de oxígeno, ¿cuál es la fórmula para pasar de grados Celsius a Fahrenheit? —preguntó el profesor, sonriendo ante la desesperada mueca de sus estudiantes… Excepto por dos de ellas—. Recuerden que, si no responde alguien, tendrán mala calificación en participación.

—1.8 por la cantidad de grados Celsius más 32, profesor —respondió enseguida Twilight, acomodándose los lentes. Todos la miraron fijamente con sorpresa, incluido el profesor.

—Emmm, excelente, señorita Sparkle. ¿Cuál es la temperatura mínima que se ha registrado?

—-273,15 grados Celsius profesor, el 0 Kelvin —respondió ahora Sunset—. Teóricamente, en ese punto no hay movimiento en las partículas, pero nadie ha logrado registrarla aun.

El profesor miro a la pelifuego en blanco, antes de parpadear asombrado.

—Bien —dijo el, sonriendo maliciosamente. El pobre profesor creyó que había encontrado algo para pillarlas—. ¿Se puede crear fuego a partir de nada más que agua?

—Si —dijo una.

—Y no —dijo la otra.

Ambas se miraron antes de sonreírse entre ellas y asentir, poniéndose de pie.

—Según la Estación Espacial Internacional… —empezó Sunset, volviendo su intensa mirada cyan al profesor haciéndolo sentirse nervioso.

—Al someter el agua a una presión de 217 atmosferas y a más de 375 grados Celsius, esta se convierte en un gas líquido, por llamarlo de una manera —continuó Twilight volviendo también su inteligente mirada amatista al profesor.

—Y al juntar eso con la materia orgánica, se genera conbustion, más no llamas —finalizó Susnet inchando el pecho, para luego volver a sentarse tranquilamente, siendo imitada por Twilight.

Sus compañeros estallaron en aplausos.

—¡Bien hecho!

—¡Eso es!

—¡Silencio! —bramó el profesor, haciendo a los alumnos sentarse enseguida.

—Por cierto, profesor —dijo Sunset luego de un nuevo contacto visual con su novia—. ¿Podría usted decirme que nos hace humanos?

El silencio llegaba a sorprender.

—Que somos únicos, claro está —respondió el profesor encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está comprobado que compartimos el 99 por ciento de nuestro ADN con los chimpancés, asi que eso no es una respuesta que valga la pena —apoyó Twilight a su novia, acomodándose nuevamente los lentes.

El profesor las miró fijamente, con una creciente mirada de terror.

—Okey, malditos desperdicios de oxigeno-

Pero la profundidad de la unión de inteligencia y complicidad entre Sunset y Twilight lo había derrotado. Los demás estudiantes empezaron a gritar emocionados, y a tirar los libros al suelo mientras alzaban a las chicas para celebrarlas.

El profesor no volvió a dar clases.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Mandame pañuelos, que yo no tenia mientras escribia. Sunset se fue feliz como una heroína, salvando a su amada Twilight. Pronto se unirán nuevamente. Espero te encuentres perfectamente sis, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Peebels Pek:** 5mentarios :v. Jejejej, espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	10. Beso

**X**

 **Beso**

Twilight tuvo que aprender a la mala que con Sunset no podía hacer apuestas.

Ambas estaban apostando a que padres le dirían primero de su relación. Sunset no quería volver a Equestria y hablar con Celestia, a quien consideraba su figura materna, luego de tanto, y a Twilight la matarían, por lo que habían decidido apostar para no pelear.

Duraría un mes su apuesta. Durante ese tiempo, Twilight no podía besar a Sunset, en ningún lado, pero la pelirroja tendría que hacer todo en su mano para provocarla. Si Twilight la besaba, iban primero adonde sus padres.

Lo triste es que no llevaban ni diez días, y ella ya quería matarse.

Twilight no sabía que Sunset podía ser tan cruel. La pelirroja la besaba en la mejilla o cerca del labio, le coqueteaba más de lo usual, no la dejaba en paz nunca. Incluso había días en que no se apartaba de su lado en la escuela, soltando indirectas que hacían a Twilight sonrojarse…, y querer asesinarla.

—Twili.

Twilight se entregó al destino ante el tono de Sunset. Pronto sintió sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura, y el cálido aliento de la pelirroja le golpeó el cuello cuando apoyó su mentón en su hombro.

—Déjame cocinar, Sunset. Tenemos que comer algo, ¿o no quieres? —Twilight nunca había estado tan desesperada de apartarse de la pelirroja.

—Quiero comer otra cosa —susurró abrazándose más a su cuerpo.

"Desgraciada que se aprovecha de su cuerpo" pensó Twilight. Se movió para echar lo que acababa de cortar en la olla, pero apenas lo hizo Sunset tomó lo que tenía en las manos, lo dejo en la mesa y la hizo girarse, apoyándola contra la mesa de cocina. Intentó liberarse, pero Sunset era más fuerte.

—¿Tu no quieres probar otra cosa? —susurró Sunset mirándola fijamente: sus ojos cyan destellaban con amor, pero Twilight percibió en ellos un brillo malicioso que le dieron ganas de pegarla.

—No, Sunset, no quiero. —La empujó de los hombros, pero Sunset se lo esperaba e impuso más fuerza para mantenerla contra la mesa.

—¿Ah, no? —cuestionó Sunset, besando la mejilla de Twilight. Sus labios eran tan cálidos que Twilight sintió que sus piernas empezaban a temblar—. Eso es mentirme…

—¿De dónde sacas que es mentira?

—Estas mirando mis labios.

Twilight percibió que Sunset tenía razón, haciendo que un sonrojo le llegara a las mejillas. De nuevo intentó apartarla, pero la pelirroja se resistió y volvió a acercarse.

Sus labios besaron la comisura de los labios de Twilight, quien soltó un suspiro contenido.

—No tienes que aguantarte —se burló Sunset, mirando a su novia con una sonrisa.

Entonces Twilight entendió que había perdido cuando tomó el cuello de la polera de Sunset y la acercó a ella, besando sus labios con desesperación. Percibió que la pelirroja rio entre el beso, pero ella decidió que quería venganza.

Así que mordió los labios de Sunset, arrancándole un suspiro.

—Creo que tienes que llamar a tus padres.

—Creo que necesitaba besarte.


	11. Final

**Hay grandes posibilidades de que este drabble sea algo distinto, pues hoy me pusieron una vacuna algo fuerte que me hace tener la mente en otra. Espero que esto no les molesta mucho, de aquí a mañana estaré mejor.**

…

 **XI**

 **Final**

Cuando nacemos, todo lo que sabemos es que, en algún momento, nuestra vida tocara fin. No importa que hagamos, no importa a cuantos conozcamos, no importa lo que deseamos. Algún día, nuestra historia tendrá un punto final.

Solo que, en la vida, también hay algunos "puntos seguidos". Esas cosas a las que les pones fin para mejorarlas, o quizás algo que te tortura, algo que anhelas.

Una relación, por ejemplo.

Twilight había notado que Sunset estaba distante con ella, por lo que Twilight se esperaba lo peor. ¿Querría terminar con ella? ¿Le gustaría otra persona? ¿Había dejado de amarla?

Esas preguntas se repetían en la mente de Twilight mientras corría a la plaza a la que la había invocado Sunset. La pelirroja le había pedido por mensaje de chat que se juntaran allí, y Twilight solo podía esperarse lo peor.

—¿Twili?

La chica se volteó para ver a su pelirroja. Bajo sus bellos ojos cyan había ojeras que denotaban cansancio, pero sus orbes destellaban con un brillo que nunca había visto en ella. Esto, a pesar de lo usual, asustó aún más a la chica, pues pensó que Sunset se había decidido a terminar con ella.

—Sunset… —Twilight sintió que su voz se quebraba—. Por favor, no me dejes.

Sunset se acercó, y Twilight percibió que su rostro cambiaba a una mueca confundida. Luego, la pelirroja pareció captar lo que dijo, y empezó a reír fuertemente.

—Perdón —dijo la chica acercándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo—. En verdad lo siento, no quería darte esa idea. Yo no te dejare, maldita idiota. Yo… no puedo.

—No debí creerlo —susurró Twilight abrazándose fuertemente al cálido cuerpo de Sunset, pasando las manos por debajo de la chaqueta de cuero de la pelirroja—. Lo siento…

—Twili —Sunset se apartó para sonreírme—, si quiero ponerle fin a nuestra relación.

Nunca, nadie, jamás había hecho que Twilight tuviera deseos de llorar tan rápido. Amaba a su pelirroja, no soportaría estar sin ella. Sin ella…, no podía, literalmente. No soportaba si quiera la idea.

—N-no…

—Déjame terminar mujer, ya supusiste cosas que no eran.

Sunset seguía sonriendo, pero su sonrisa estaba quedando fija en la mente de Twilight, para pasar a formar parte de sus peores sueños.

Entonces la pelirroja colocó las manos en sus hombros, y poco a poco fue bajando por sus brazos descalzos. Allí donde sus manos pasaban, Twilight sentía una corriente eléctrica. Entonces llegó a sus manos, y las apretó suavemente mientras se arrodillaba.

—Twilight Sparkle —Sunset se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando una caja negra—, por favor, dejemos de ser solo novias. ¿Podríamos pasar a ser esposas?

Twilight no apartó la vista de la caja que Sunset abrió, por lo que vio el brillo del anillo.

Y Twilight nunca había estado tan feliz de ponerle punto final a algo.

—Sí, Sunset.

Saltó contra ella y la besó, disfrutando del sabor a promesas que tenían los labios de su pelirroja.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Si, nuestra bella pelirroja es algo mala a veces xD. Twilight no dejara que Sunset se escape de Celestia, tenlo por seguro (?). Espero te encuentres perfectamente sis, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Peebels Pek:** Si hubiera sido al revés, Sunset habría perdido tan rápido como Sunset xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	12. Payaso

_**Hoy fui a celebrar con un amigo su cumpleaños, y terminamos jugando a las Escondidas (no sé cómo lo conocen si son de otro país). Y pues, adivinen quien de repente se quedó mirando el cielo con una idea xD. #EsDeFanfickers xD**_

…

 **XII**

 **Payaso**

Si a Twilight había algo que le encantaba de Sunset era su carácter bromista, cual payaso de circo, pero serio cuando era necesario. Si la situación lo ameritaba, la pelirroja podía ser la chica más seria y madura de todas.

Lástima que las escondidas no valían como una situación importante.

—Para, mujer —rogó Twilight mordiéndose el labio para no reír. Sunset le ignoro, y agarró otro pedazo de piel haciéndole cosquillas a la chica, provocándole soltar una risa—. ¡Para! ¿Quieres que perdamos? —intentó susurrar la pelimorada.

—No —Sunset sonrió—. Quiero molestarte.

Twilight intentó decirle algo, pero entonces Sunset la empujó contra el árbol y la cubrió con su cuerpo, quedándose a la oscuridad.

—¡Había alguien aquí, yo lo sé! —dijo la voz de Rainbow—. ¿Dónde están, quien-quiera-que-seas?

Sunset se llevó el dedo índice al labio, haciendo la señal de silencio, pero su rostro tenía una clara sonrisa burlona.

—¿Encontraste algo, Dash? —cuestionó ahora la voz de Applejack. Luego se escucharon gritos inentendibles a lo lejos—. ¡Vuelve, allá va Pinkie!

—¿Qué? —exclamó Rainbow corriendo de vuelta—. ¡Pase recién por allí!

—¡Casi nos pillaron, tonta! —gritó más que susurró Twilight. Sunset solo rió suavemente, haciendo el corazón de la pelimorada latir más rápido, pero igualmente le dio un golpe en el hombro—. ¡Van a pillarnos si seguimos así!

—No me interesa —susurró Sunset contra su oído, alejándose luego de eso: los ojos cyan de la pelirroja destellaban en la oscuridad—. No nos van a pillar, tranquila. ¿O te enoja la idea de perder?

—Cállate —ordenó Twilight al escuchar la voz de Rainbow, Applejack y ahora también Pinkie Pie acercándose—. Ya vienen.

Sunset nuevamente le hizo cosquillas a Twilight, quien tuvo que morderse fuertemente el labio para que no pasara nada.

—Cállame.

La pelimorada en verdad no quería perder, por lo que obedeció. Con las chicas demasiado cerca, tomó a Sunset del cuello de la polera y la besó. Ambas dejaron de respirar, y el corazón de ambas dejo de latir. Por lo tanto, hubo un segundo en el que no hicieron nada de ruido, por lo que sus perseguidoras se alejaron.

—Okey… Funcionó… —susurró Twilight al apartarse de Sunset: a ambas las unía un hilo de saliva—. Vamos, podemos salvarnos ahora.

Sunset la abrazó por la cadera y la besó, solo que ahora era un beso lleno de pura desesperación. Twilight se sintió un poco intimidada por el beso, pero pronto se encontró a si misma abrazándose al cuello de la pelirroja y correspondiendo el beso.

—Vamos —dijo Twilight al apartarse. Se separó de la pelirroja, y ambas corrieron de la mano, rompiendo algunas hojas cuyo ruido llamó la atención de las chicas, quienes no tardaron en perseguirla—. ¡Corre, Sunny!

—Twili —A pesar de ir corriendo tan rápido, Twilight se volteó para ver a Sunset sonriendo—. ¿Y dices que yo soy payasa?

—No te tomas nada enserio, Sunset —respondió Twilight riendo.

—Me gustas, y eso es enserio.

—Lo sé. —Twilight sonrió.

…

 **AngelMariaNF:** Si, estoy mejor con la vacuna. Sufri un poco con ella, aun duele el brazo, pero ya estoy mejor. Una buena siesta ayudó bastante xD. No, Sunny no dejara a Twilight, jamas. No conmigo cuidando que eso no pase :v. Sabes… Voy a usar ese idea pronto. No suena nada mal… Espero te encuentres perfectamente sis, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Peebels Pek:** Lo siento, soy fanficker. TENGO que disfrutar de jugar con las emociones de los seguidores, lo siento en serio xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	13. Soledad

**XIII**

 **Soledad**

Ese sentimiento. Esa maldita sensación de vacío, de saber que todo lo que hiciera nadie lo celebraría con ella. Esa idea de que, si algo le pasara alguna vez, nadie lo lamentaría.

Twilight sintió eso durante toda su vida. Siempre se refugiaba tras la excelencia, siempre tuvo esa inteligencia natural que le ayudaba a entender las materias. Aspiraba a grandes premios, a la excelencia, a ser una mujer que fuera ídolo de muchos.

Pero ser cercano de nadie.

Muchas veces pensaba eso. Por eso aceptó cuando Cinch le ofreció que, tras los Friendship Games, tendría la oportunidad de despegar de una vez. Seria famosa, seria increíble. Y eso, quizás, podría llenar el vacío de su vida, de su corazón.

Entonces los juegos empezaron, y pronto se encontró a si misma con la mirada fija en una dulce mirada cyan que brillaba con fuerza. A pesar de la seguridad que demostraba la pelirroja en su carácter, Twilight supo notar que ella había pasado por lo mismo que ella.

Soledad. Había pasado por soledad.

Sunset Shimmer era su nombre. Era valiente, intrépida y dulce. Tenía un carácter muy noble, y una belleza impresionante. A pesar de ello, no se le pasó por desapercibido que algunos fruncían el ceño al verla, como si ella hubiera hecho algo…

Algo que la había aislado un tiempo antes.

Entonces ocurrió **eso** : Ella se vio superada por la curiosidad, por las ansias de hacer algo que le diera el lugar que anhelaba. Necesitaba descubrir algo que le hiciera ganar pronto un lugar digno, algo que la sacara de su soledad.

Entonces se convirtió, en el proceso, en un monstruo. Necesitaba esa magia, ¡la anhelaba! Pronto, de su mente se borró esa soledad, también como la compañía que tanto necesitaba, solo quedo el ansia de poder, de tener más.

Y Sunset Shimmer entró en acción. La rebelde pelirroja la confrontó, ofreciéndole algo que, si tan solo siguiera siendo ella, habría aceptado: amistad. Pero la magia, la magia… ¿la magia no le daría algo parecido?

Cuando el ángel la enfrento, y la derrotó ofreciéndole su mano, ella por fin recuperó la razón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba alejando a todos, otra vez! Y allí, Shimmer, le ofrecía su mano.

Naturalmente la aceptó.

Ahora, años después, la misma pelirroja le sonreía cálidamente mientras ambas caminaban hacia el orfanato. Sunset nunca más la dejo sola, siempre estuvo allí para sonreírle.

Y todo lo que pudo hacer Twilight fue devolverle el favor, jamás permitiendo que la soledad entrara a la vida de la pelirroja, pues ella siempre estaría para Sunset.

—¿Lista? —susurró la pelirroja besando su mejilla.

Twilight estaba completamente lista para nunca más estar sola.

—Definitivamente.

Y ambas entraron al orfanato, dándole la espalda a esa vida de soledad, pues siempre se tendrían la una para la otra.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **Peebels Pek:** De hecho xD. Al mínimo beso todos se quedan en silencio, aunque aún no conozco a nadie que pueda hablar con otro besando sus labios jejeje. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	14. Labilidad

**XIV**

 **Labilidad**

Tanto tiempo a solas no permitía a Twilight controlar bien sus emociones. Le gustaba tener amigas, le encantaba hablar con gente de cualquier cosa, pero Sunset era testigo de que no controlaba muy bien sus emociones, quizás por culpa de la magia.

El problema es que la pelirroja era testigo porque había aguantado a una Twilight inestable emocionalmente.

—No, Twili, está todo bien —dijo la pelirroja sobándose la mejilla, que estaba entintada de rojo. Twilight le retiró la mano y empezó a sobarle ella—. Tranquila, no duele.

—Se ve mal —susurró Twilight.

—Amor, tranquila. Fue solo un pequeño golpe que no fue con intención.

Ambas habían empezado a vivir juntas hace poco. Por la ausencia de más camas, y por gusto de ambas, dormían juntas. El problema era que Twilight tendía a aplastar a Sunset mientras dormían, por lo que la pelirroja se había despertado muchas veces con su tierna novia aplastándola.

Esa noche, necesitaba aire, por lo que reaccionó a mover a su novia. Le tocó el estómago, sin saber que era cosquillosa, y Twilight despertó asustada…, golpeando por reflejo a su "atacante" en la cara.

—Podría haber sido peor —dijo la científica, casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Tranquila, tranquila. —Sunset besó a su novia en la mejilla—. Estoy bien.

Twilight se lanzó contra Sunset en un abrazo, derribándola contra la cama.

—Te quiero —le dijo besando su mejilla herida.

—Yo igual —respondió la pelirroja, para luego soltar una ligera risa—. Eres algo inestable, ¿no crees? Recién estabas casi llorando.

El comentario de Sunset era amigable, por lo que definitivamente no se esperaba la reacción de Twilight: su novia se apartó nuevamente, y la miró con más lágrimas en los ojos morados. Twilight quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre Sunset, quien la miraba con un brillo confundido en sus ojos cyan.

—¿Fue algo que dije? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—¿Te molesta que sea así? —Twilight parecía a punto de romper a llorar—. Lo siento, es que-

—Te gusta expresar lo que sientes —la interrumpió Sunset, sonriendo al notar el problema—. No tienes que irte al extremo, amor. Está bien, puedes mostrar solo lo que quieres sentir.

—¿Segura? No quiero que crean que no…, que no me agrada nada.

Sunset se levantó sobre sus codos, quedando lo más cerca posible del rostro de Twilight.

—¿Estar así, te agrada?

Entonces la chica recordó como estaba sobre Sunset, asi que trató de levantarse, pero la pelirroja la abrazó. Twilight no aguantó el peso de ambas, por lo que Sunset la arrastró con ella contra la cama.

—¿Estar así… —repitió contra su oído—… te agrada?

—Si —respondió con sinceridad.

—No necesito nada más —informó Sunset sin dejar de abrazarla—. No necesito que sonrias solo por esto. Solo quiero que seas sincera, no exagerada ni falsa para aparentar.

—Sunset…

—¿Si?

Twilight se levantó con fuerza para romper el abrazo, y besó fuertemente la mejilla herida de la pelirroja.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, bipolar. —Sunset sonrió.

 **.**

 **Labilidad: Inestabilidad emocional.**

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Buenísima frase hermana. Exacto: ni Sunset dejara nunca sola a Twilight, ni ella misma jamás volverá a sentir la soledad, pues tiene a sus amigas y a su novia. Si, te inspiraste un poco xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Peebels Pek:** Debes dejar salir esa poeta que existe dentro de ti. ¡Libérala! (¿) Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Ponysky XD:** Si, iban a adoptar. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	15. Edipo (Electra)

_**Para este drabble, no tomaremos en cuenta de Friendship Games en adelante. Me gusta más el Sunlight con la Sci-Twi que con la princesa, pero no supe cómo ponerlo. Además, variar un poco no me hace daño xD**_

…

 **XV**

 **Edipo (o Electra)**

La princesa Twilight Sparkle adoraba a su maestra. Ella era, simplemente, excelente. Era inteligente, tenía una astucia asombrosa para responder, y aun no había encontrado algo que no le pudiera responder. Era, además, dulce y paciente, y tenía un noble corazón que siempre ayudaba a todos.

No era un secreto para nadie la devoción que sentía ella por Celestia, su mentora y maestra. Por ello, cuando le rebeló que esa unicornio dorada era su hija adoptiva, no dijo nada en contra de ella. No le interesó que su hija fuera una ladrona, muy bella por cierto, solo se interesó en el dolor que reflejaba la voz de su maestra.

Por ello, se decidió a ayudar.

Luego de "redimir" a Sunset, empezó a hablar con ella por el libro mágico. Y, más temprano que tarde, se encontró a si misma descubriendo en la ahora humana pelirroja las mismas características que amaba de Celestia, pero mejoradas.

Sunset Shimmer era un amor de persona. Twilight **necesitaba** saber que le había ocurrido como para terminar así, tan llena de rencor. Allí había un trasfondo, lo sabía, y lo investigaría.

Le tomó semanas que Celestia le contara. Sunset aparentemente había sido abandonada por su padre, un unicornio negro, frente al palacio de la gobernante. Ella la había cuidado como una hija, y le había enseñado el cómo controlar su magia, pero más pronto que tarde Sunset quiso más.

Y Celestia no se lo había permitido.

¿Por qué? Nunca le dijo a Twilight un verdadero motivo. Solo le dijo que quizás no merecía el poder. Eso le dolió a la alicornio morada, pues ¿por qué ella si era alicornio, y no Sunset que parecía merecerlo más? Sunset había vivido con aquella que le había enseñado todo lo que conocía.

Entonces Celestia le dijo que, si tan solo la pelirroja hubiera terminado sus estudios, probablemente hubiera llegado lejos. La princesa de la Amistad sabía que su mentora seguía echando de menos a su ex alumna, así que tomó el riesgo, y viajó nuevamente al otro lado del espejo sin decirle a Celestia.

Y cuando regresó y llamó a Celestia, la gobernante se encontró frente a una curiosa escena: Twilight abrazaba con su ala a Sunset, quien le sonreía cálidamente a la Princesa. Luego, cuando la dorada unicornio reparó en su presencia, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló.

—Princesa… Yo… Lo sient-

Celestia abrazó a Sunset, ahogando un sollozo. Twilight sintió un pinchazo de celos, pero no supo por quién era. La unicornio y la gobernante tenían una personalidad tan parecida que Twilight no sabía quién le agradaba más.

—Yo no tengo nada que enseñarte —dijo Celestia—. Creo que Twilight tiene más que mostrarte.

Y la alicornio lavanda se entregó al destino.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Exacto, es difícil no adorar a Sunny xD. Bendita sea nuestra paciente chica. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Peebels Pek:** Anécdota: Una vez mi hermano me despertó agitándome. Reaccioné mal, y termine dándole una patada en… donde más duele. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	16. Ideal

**XVI**

 **Ideal**

Sunset era el ideal de muchos. Los que la veían, en su mayoría, pensaban "quiero ser como ella". Y es que la pelirroja era inteligente, astuta y valiente. Tenía un corazón de oro, y una belleza tanto física como espiritual insuperable.

Pero de todos, nadie la admiraba más que Twilight. Y si le preguntaran el porqué, es porque ella la había llegado a conocerla mucho más que el resto de personas.

Twilight sabía que nada era perfecto. Sabía que todo, por más infalible, por más precioso o genial que fuera, tenía un error. Y es que, sin errores, no sería perfecto por la misma razón.

Twilight se había hecho muy cercana a Sunset, y la adoraba por los mismos detalles que los demás. Pero cuando supo de su pasado, desde que fue rechazada por Celestia hasta que fue derrotada por la otra Twilight, no pudo evitar admirarla más. Amarla más. Porque, ¿cuántos superan su pasado, y logran convertirse en alguien tan excelente como era ella?

Por ello, había decidido que había una manera de hacer más hermosa de lo que era la pelirroja: Sunset celebraba su cumpleaños según la fecha que Celestia la había adoptado, por lo que había decidido que su regalo para ella ese 20 de Octubre seria ayudarla a superar una carga que aun traía. Por lo que, cuando la fiesta para su pelirroja terminó, la convenció de ir al otro lado del mundo a ver a la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight no recordaba haber visto a alguien llorando de esa manera: Celestia lloraba, abrazada a Sunset, con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza de verdad. Era notorio cuanto la echaba de menos, y pronto Twilight se vio también siendo abrazada por la gobernante, quien estaba agradecida por hacer a Sunset volver.

Celestia decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta personal para Sunset, decidida a que el 20 de Octubre era su cumpleaños. La unicornio dorada aceptó, pero le había pedido a Twilight un momento a solas.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? —preguntó Sunset desde el balcón, mirando atentamente el cielo nocturno.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sé que tiene algún motivo.

Twilight avanzó y se apegó a Sunset. Ambas unicornios se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

—Porque eso era lo único que te detenía.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Sunset volteándose para sonreírle algo confundida.

—Tu… Eres perfecta —susurró la unicornio lavanda, sin que se le pasara por desapercibido el brillo de esos ojos cyan—. Eras tan perfecta, que definitivamente algo te detenía. Y yo sabía que era Celestia. Tu… la seguías echando de menos.

—Oh, Twilight. —Sunset la abrazó fuertemente—. Estoy tan, tan orgullosa de ti…

—¿Por que?

—Porque me amas lo suficiente como para hacer eso. —Sunset se apartó y le sonrió—. Por eso te quiero.

Twilight le sonrió. Entonces, Sunset le demostró que podia ser más perfecta aun, al acercarse para besarla. Los labios de ella eran tan calidos y suaves que, definitivamente, combinaban con la perfección de la unicornio.

Por eso era su ideal.

 **...**

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Si, Celestia merecia ya una aparición. O sea, tienen a Sunset, eso ya los hace ships perfectos xD. De tal palo, tal astilla; de tal Celestia, tal Sunset. See, Celestia le enseñó mucho, pero ahora es Twilight quien sabe que enseñarle. Y enseñandole quizas descubra de una vez por quien sintió celos en ese abrazo xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Ponysky XD:** Es que son taaan tiernas. Además, Sunny ayudó demasiado a Sci-Twi, eso las hace aun más shippeables. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Peebels Pek:** No lo deje sin decendencia, pero cerca estuve xD. Princesa de la Amistad, Reina de los Celos xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	17. Orgasmo

_**No se si me sonroje más escribiendo esto, o investigando para hacerlo xD. Habia pensando en hacer un lemmon, directamente, hasta que una amiga a la que le pedi ayuda (dedico este drabble a Farraige, sin la que no habria podido escribirlo) me dijo del orgasmo musical.**_

 _ **Siento no haber actualizado ayer, no era mi intención, pero Sali con mi hermano en la tarde y luego llegó a ducharme y dormir. Lucharé porque no ocurra de nuevo.**_

…

 **XVII**

 **Orgasmo**

¿Lo has sentido? Esa sensacion de satisfacción, esa electricidad que recorre tu cuerpo, toda tu columna vertebral, y que acelera los intrepidos latidos de tu corazón. Ese temblor y sudor, ese sonrojo que se adueña de tus mejillas, esa felicidad ante la belleza.

Eso, conocido como el Sindrome de Stendhal, la reacción erotica ante alguna muestra de belleza, era lo que sentia en ese momento Twilight Sparkle, escuchando a su novia pelirroja cantar mientras permitia que sus dedos rasgaran las cuerdas de la guitarra electrica.

La grave voz de Sunset Shimmer recorria cada fibra de su ser, la hacia sentir como si la pelirroja estuviera cantando por y para ella, a pesar de ser un concierto. La hacia sentir un escalofrio cuando la pelirroja usaba tonos altos, sintiendo que llegaba al paraiso.

Era un orgasmo musical, no habia mejor forma de explicarlo. Lo habia investigado, habia buscado que era esa hermosa pero a la vez intrigante sensacion de placer que sentia cuando veia a su novia entregarse a la musica. Y, definitivamente, ese escalofrio y la sensacion de electricidad en el cuerpo no podria superarla nadie, jamas.

Al finalizar el concierto, Sunset se acercó a ella con una refulfugiante sonrisa. Sus ojos cyan destellaban encantados.

—¿Qué opinas, Twili? Obviamente te encantó, pero me gusta escucharlo.

Twilight rodo los ojos. No, Sunset no sabia el efecto que tenia su voz en el cuerpo de su novia. Pero Twilight tampoco se lo diria, porque no tenia como explicar las multiples sensaciones.

—Si, claro que me gusto —respondió sonriendo.

—Me esperaba más emocion en tu respuesta —dijo Sunset frunciendo el ceño.

Twilight rió y se abrazó a ella, robandole un beso.

—¿Esto sirve?

—No veo porque no —susurró Sunset, correspondiendo el abrazo. Twilight esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que iba a pasar algo más, cuando escuchó la risa de su pelirroja contra su oido—. _I kissed a girl, and i liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl, ¡just to try it!_

Twilight sintió sus piernas temblar ante el canto de Sunset. Su columna enseguida tuvo el impulso de hacerla moverse por las corrientes electricas que enviaban la dulce voz de Sunset. Se abrazó más a ella, queriendo golpearla por la risa de la pelirroja.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? —dijo con la voz ronca—. Me he dado cuenta, Twili.

—Entonces…

Sunset volvió a reir.

— _This was never the way I planned_ _,_ _not my intention…_ _—_ Sunset se apartó y le sonrió calidamente—. ¿Crees que tengo algun problema? Siempre que solo te pase por mi…

—Tu voz es la unica que provoca eso —dijo la cientifica sin pensar. El sonrojo enseguida atacó sus mejillas, pero besó los labios de Sunset encantada al saber que de alli salia su voz.

—Me alegro.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Exacto, asi amamos a Sunny. Ahora a Sunset no la detiene su pasado, asi que no veo porque no puede amar con todo su corazon a su novia xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Ponysky XD:** Todos queremos ser como Sunset xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Peebels Pek:** Puede ser que esa fecha sea importante (?. Es Twilight, ya tu sae` xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Maestro Jedi:** Exacto, mitad azucar, mitad amor. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	18. Bruja

**Advertencia: Altern Universe en el mundo humano.**

…

 **XVIII**

 **Bruja**

Las brujas eran mujeres que ejercian magia, ¿no? Eran personas que, por algun motivo, ya sea por heredad, por tratos o por cosa del destino, tenian habilidades que les permitian hacer lo que quisieran, en la mayoria de los casos.

Las brujas eran consideradas tambien, en su mayoria, personajes de negro corazon que usaban su bello poder para hacer daño, para torturar a los que no lo merecian, para intentar romper almas nobles.

¿Y que pasa si, en algun caso, hubiera sido al reves? ¿Si una persona con esas habilidades hubiera tenido un poder tan grande que no le permitieron liberarlo? ¿Qué pasa si a una "bruja" fue traicionada, rompiendo su buen corazon?

Sunset Shimmer tenia tal magia en si, que su mentora, Celestia, no se atrevio a liberarla. La intento encerrar, limitarla aprovechandose de la admiracion que tenia la bruja pelirroja por ella. Entonces, cuando la joven descubrió su verdadero potencial, se sintió fuertemente traicionada. Por ello, abandonó a su mentora de toda la vida, a la que le habia enseñado, y escapó.

Se convirtió en una leyenda, la bruja de fuego que dominaba el valle, lugar al que nadie podia ir sin atenerse a las consecuencias. Su leyenda era lo que ella deseaba, poderosa. Su leyenda tenia el poder de que los más valientes temieran, que los grandes corrieran.

Pero ¿una leyenda podia curar su corazon roto? ¿Podia arreglar ese agujero que habia dejado su persona más querida? No, no podia. Pero otra solucion no habia.

¿O si?

Tras meses en los que nadie se atrevió a enfrentarse a su leyenda, **ella** aparecio: Twilight Sparkle, una joven hechicera con un fuerte control en los sentimientos. Sunset no le dio atención al inicio, y solo le envio alguna que otra llamarada que hizo que parte del cabello morado de la chica estuviera quemado.

Pero Twilight nunca dejo de intentar.

Sunset empezó a observarla, intentando encontrar alguna manera de derrotarla, pero pronto se sorprendió a si misma detallando cada movimiento de la chica, quien no parecia percibir su presencia. Se encontró a si misma casi delatando su posicion por risas que escapaban de su garganta ante algun error de Twilight, se encontró enamorandose de detalles que tenia.

Le sonaba conocida, ¿de donde? No lo sabia. Pero se vio obligada a saberlo cuando Celestia visitó a Twilight, y le ordenó que tenia que volver.

Alli estaba, Twilight era aprendiza de Celestia. Y eso termino haciendo que interviniera.

—Vamonos, Twilight —ordenó la mentora frunciendo el ceño ante Twilight.

—Bien. —Twilight no queria irse. Se habia enamorado del bosque y sus secretos. Aunque no tenia nada que ver su gusto por la bruja de ese lugar.

—¿Adonde te llevas a mi compañera?

Una llamarada chocó contra Celestia, sin asesinarla pero sacandole un buen susto. Twilight se volvió para ver a Sunset Shimmer en todo su esplendor, con fuego a su alrededor.

—Tú…

—No, Celestia. —Sunset sonrió—. Ella ahora es mi aprendiza.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **alexandervallejo144:** No me recuerdes el lemmon que escribimos xD. De hecho, esa sensacion de "placer" o "gusto" es considerado un orgasmo ante la ciencia. Creeme, ahora me siento incomoda al escuchar mi canción favorita. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **AngelMariaNF:** Definitivamente Sunny abusa de su voz xD. Puse en cursiva la letra de la canción, la cual es "I Kissed a Girl" de Katy Perry. Estuve sonrojada durante todo el rato escribiendo jejeje. Me alegra que te atrape mi mega estilo, espero no decepcionarte con el alguna vez. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	19. Fantasma

_**Ahora que se viene la serie de Equestria Girls (supuestamente esta confirmada), tengo la leve teoria de que haran canon la relacion de Sci Twi y Timber. Tengo miedo, pero ¿sabeis cual va a ser mi respuesta a eso si pasa?**_

 _ **Traerles más Sunlight, porque defendere mi OTP con mi vida :v**_

…

 **XIX**

 **Fantasma**

Twilight habia nacido con la extraña habilidad de ver a los difuntos. Cuando ella era pequeña, siempre veia a gente que _no estaba alli._ Sus padres habian intentado evitar que ese dato de ella se hiciera famosa, pero cuando todos supieron no hubo manera de evitar lo que ocurriria.

Twilight fue tomada por el gobierno, y buscaron algun motivo por el que eso le ocurria. Pero los fantasmas eran sus amigos, y atormentaban a todos los que intentaban hacerles algo, por lo que pronto termino siendo libre nuevamente, considerada un peligro al que nadie queria acercarse.

Pero **ella** siempre la acompañó.

Aquella fantasma de bonita silueta y ojos cyan siempre estuvo con ella. Sabia que se llamaba Sunset, y que su meurte habia sido por traición, pero aparte de aquello no sabia nada de su leal compañera. Pero ¿en verdad deberia interesarse en eso?

Sunset jamás se apartó de su lado. Twilight anhelaba tocarla, saber como era su cuerpo originalmente, queria saber de ella. Pero su poder solo le permitia ver a los difuntos, no le dejaba traerlos de vuelta porque iria en contra del equilibrio. Y tampoco podia hacerlo.

¿Pero algo le impedia intentarlo?

—¿Twili? ¿Qué haces? —escuchó que susurraba Sunset contra su oido. Se giró para ver su medianamente transparente silueta junto a ella—. Me costo encontrarte.

Twilight sonrió, pero volvió la mirada a su trabajo. Frente a ella, habia un mapa que Sunset pareció reconocer por su mirada asombrada.

—¿Dónde l-

—Recuerda que puedo encontrar a otros como yo, y uno de ellos me dijo que me guiaria a lo que quiero.

Eso no era mentira. Twilight habia descubierto que habia más personas como ella, a las que podia reconocer cuando las tocaba, porque sus corazones parecian entrelazarse.

—¿Y que quieres, preciosa?

Ella sonrió, y extendió la mano para ponerla frente al rostro de Sunset. No podia tocarla, la atravesaba, pero al estar cerca de ella podia sentir como si abrazara… al verano. Era un viento calido y tranquilizante el que recibia.

—Descubrir como tocarte.

…

Sunset no estaba de acuerdo, pero no podia hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella queria que sintiera lo que la fantasma no pudo, pero tampoco logró convencerla con eso.

Twilight abrió los ojos para observar atentamente la tumba frente a ella: "Sunset Shimmer 20-10-2000, amada hija y mujer. Se fue, quizas, demasiado joven."

La pelirroja no estaba junto a ella, y eso era quizas mejor. Por lo que Twilight obedeció lo que habia leido, y sonrió cuando sus fuerzas le abandonaban.

Habia vivido toda su vida sola, y su unica compañía estaba en otro mundo. No podia traerla…

Pero si irse con ella.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** ¡No, Celestia! ¡Ahora Twilight es de Sunny! cofcofEntodoslossentidoscofcof. La leyenda de la bruja de fuego, suena excelente la verdad. Me alegra no decepcionarte con mis drabble, y espero leer pronto la idea para ese cap de tu historia xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **alexandervallejo144:** Exacto, porque si :v. Por eso Twilight y Sunset son taaan lindas juntas xD. Se me hace incomodo y ya, ¿okey? No hay más explicacion xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	20. Marca

**XX**

 **Marca**

La marca que habia dejado Celestia en la vida de Sunset habia quedado de tal manera que habia definido gran parte de lo que era ahora, incluso su cumpleaños.

Sunset acostumbraba a celebrar su cumpleaños la fecha en la que habia sido adoptada por Celestia, el 20 de Octubre, por lo que sus amigas habian decidido igualmente celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños para esa fecha.

Por ello, todas se encontraban en una fiesta, naturalmente preparada por Pinkie Pie, en celebración del cumpleaños de la pelirroja. Sunset habia estado con una reluciente sonrisa todo ese tiempo, cosa que a Twilight no podia encantarle más.

Twilight estaba nerviosa. Habia hecho un regalo para ella, y no queria nada más que entregarselo, pero con tanta gente… no podia. Por eso estaba alli, esperando pacientemente que Sunset fuera a la habitación. Le habia pedido a su mejor amiga que fuera alli, y sabia que lo haria.

Pero ¿qué posibilidades tenia el regalo de Twilight de llegar al corazón de su amiga, y lograr su objetivo? ¿Cómo podria dejar en ella una marca tan fuerte como la que habia hecho su mentora, o su yo del otro mundo?

Entonces Sunset entró a la habitación, y ya no pudo seguir cuestionandose al quedar completamente congelada al verla. Sunset estaba espectacular, con un vestido que le habia entregado Rarity como regalo adelantado. Era un hermoso vestido negro de un solo hombro, dejando al descubierto el derecho, y a medida que la tela bajaba hasta sus pies iba entinandose hasta terminar en un fuerte rojo.

Pero lo más deslumbrante era su sonrisa, y el brillo de sus ojos cyan.

—¿Twili? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la chica con amabilidad.

La cientifica se puso en pie y, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire intentando juntar valor, avanzó unos pasos y, dando una pequeña reverencia, extendió una caja hacia Sunset. Era pequeña, de un potente color morado, pero parecia sencilla. Twilight no alzó la mirada cuando la pelirroja tomó la caja, como tampoco dijo nada al escuchar el sollozo ahogado de su amiga.

—Oh, Twili… C-como…

Twilight alzó la vista para verla sosteniendo un collar de un solo resplandeciente, que en su interior poseia otro sol más pequeño que representaba el ying y el yang con el color dorado y rojo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fui a competencias a otro pais?

—No me digas que…

—Si. —Fue toda la respuesta.

Sunset volvió a sollozar. Se colocó el collar, encantada, y abrazó casi enseguida a su amiga. Twilight respondió el abrazo, sonriendo ante el calido cuerpo de Sunset.

—Gracias…

—Celestia dejo una marca en ti, ¿cierto? —Sunset solo asintió contra su cuerpo—. Yo quise intentar hacer lo mismo aquí. Y no puedo…

—Claro que si —respondió enseguida Sunset, apartandose para sonreirle—. Twili… —Sunset llevó la mano a su collar, rodeandolo—. Ella es parte importante de mi vida. Me ayudo mucho, pero… No es lo mismo que tu.

—¿Por qué?

Sunset alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Porque eres tu.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **Peebels Pek:** Dicen que el amor da paciencia (¿?). Todos amamos el Sunlight, asi que un exceso de el no esta mal xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **AngelMariaNF:** ¡Esperemos que Timber no sea su novio! Enserio, lo odio xD. ¿Quién sabe? Quizas le de continuación… O quizas no (¿?). Pues no se, el 20 de Octubre es una fecha naturalmente importante para mi, y quise darsela a mi personaje favorito xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Invitado:** Igualmente. Me encanta la idea de que se venga serie, especialmente con tanto capitulos, pero es algo forzado que despues de solo un campamento tengan amor eterno no me convence. El Sunlight es OTP de todos xD. Cuando salio Mondays Blues, como que yo solo veia ship, nada más. Y me pasa lo mismo con Bonbon y Lyra xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente herman , y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **alexandervallejo144:** Es un tema bastante interesante. Bueno, con el amor todos quieren estar con la persona que aman, ¿no? Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	21. Vampiro

**XXI**

 **Vampiro**

Twilight no sabia que pensar de la bella dueña de la mansión ubicada a medio dia de camino de su cabaña.

Sunset Shimmer era poderosa, tenia dinero y sabia como usarlo. Lo horrible era su personalidad arisca y gruñona… según los otros pueblerinos, porque con Twilight jamás se comportó asi. Era dulce con ella, la saludaba siempre con una corta reverencia y solia invitarla a ir a su mansión alguna vez.

Twilight estaba tentada a aceptar el ofrecimiento, pero ¿por qué los demás hablarian tantas cosas malas de Sunset? ¿No tendrian algun motivo? ¿Algo que los haga dudar de la bella pelirroja?

Pero la curiosidad mató al gato. Más pronto que tarde, Twilight se encontró a si misma tomada de la mano de Sunset, quien la guiaba a su mansión. La mano de Sunset era fria, pero su piel era suave cual seda.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar —dijo Sunset con una leve sonrisa. Twilight paseó la mirada, sintiendose incomoda al estar en tan bello lugar. La mansión de la pelirroja era enorme, y cada lugar parecia ser cuidado cada dia para que luciera perfecto.

—Es… muy hermoso.

Sunset le sonrió, pero su sonrisa seguia siendo algo reservada, detalle que no paso desapercibido para Twilight. Pero ¿qué tenia de malo que no sonriera abiertamente?

Sunset le mostró toda la mansion, le enseñó toda habitación, dejandola maravillada especialmente cuando llegaron a la biblioteca. Pasaron el resto del dia allí, con la pelirroja mostrandole libros tan antiguos que no hubiera creido que existian si no fuera porque los sostuvo en sus propias manos.

Entonces el tiempo se le pasó, y pronto el sol dio paso a la luna, quitando toda protección del peligroso camino.

—No puedo irme ahora. Yo…

—Puedes quedarte. —Algo en la voz de Sunset activó un instinto de supervivencia en su mente—. No hay nadie más aquí. Además, no puedo permitir que te hagas daño afuera.

Twilight se estremeció ante la palpable calidez de la voz de Sunset, pero algo le decia que no se quedara. No obedeció a su instinto, y se quedo.

…

Twilight se despertó al escuchar un ruido. La cama que le habia dejado Sunset era muy comoda y suave, pero habia estado muy alerta ante los sonidos del bosque, lo que le hizo dificil dormir. Entonces ladeó la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos cyan de Sunset, haciendo que respingara asustada.

—¿Estas bien? —susurró la calida voz de la pelirroja. La luz de la luna entró por una de las ventanas, dandole una belleza casi celestial—. Escuche un ruido.

—S-si… —Entonces el cuerpo de Twilight obedeció a su instinto—. Sunset…

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes sonreir?

Sunset la miró fijamente para luego sonrio debilmente.

—No… Sonreir de verdad…

Sunset suspiró, y se acercó a ella. Y, sin que se lo esperara, besó los labios de Twilight.

Correción, no los besó…

 **Los mordió.**

Sunset se apartó, y sonrió completamente. Y unos enormes colmillos, señal de su decendencia, brillaron ante la luz lunar.

—Un…

—Vampiro.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Twi es demasiado dulce xD. Si, es ridiculo. Creo que el ship se llama Timlight, o algo asi. No odio a los que lo shippean… Odio el ship xD. Voy a llorar si se hacen cannon, pero en venganza escribire aun más Sunlight. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Peebels Pek:** Exacto, le acertaste. La sencillez de algo roba el corazón (¿?). Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	22. Sirena

_**Estaba bien tranquila yo traduciendo un comic Sunlight, cuando de repente me acordé de que no habia escrito el capitulo de hoy xD. Pero bueno, alcancé a escribir el capitulo y en un rato más subire el comic a mi pagina, asi que fue un buen dia xD. ¡Disfruten!**_

…

 **XXII**

 **Sirena**

Odiaba a esa sirena. No habia otra manera de describir ese acido que tenia en su estomago cada vez que la veia, con su pose sensual y su sonrisa confiada, hablando con Sunset. O bueno, quizas eran celos, pero nunca lo admitiria.

—Sunset —la llamó, intentando distraerla.

—¿Si, Twi? —respondió Sunset sonriendo. Junto a ella, Adagio miró a Twilight con una sonrisa increiblemente maliciosa.

Por lo que Twilight sabia, antes de que ella llegara se habian enfrentando a las sirenas junto a su yo del otro mundo, y con ayuda de Sunset pudieron vencer. Hace unos meses, Sonata habia llegado a la secundaria queriendo estudiar, y las chicas (influenciadas por Pinkie Pie) decidieron apoyarla.

Luego sus hermanas se unieron, y Twilight no pensó que serian un problema hasta notar el interes que parecia tener Adagio por Sunset, su mejor amiga y crush. ¿Qué aceptaba que era su crush? ¡Por supuesto! Otra cosa distinta era que se atreviera a decirselo.

Con Adagio presente era dificil. Por ello, ideó un plan para decirselo, en el que Adagio no podria estar presente.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro. —Sunset le dio una sonrisa tan bella que no evitó el sonrojo—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—La Princesa Twilight me invitó a ir a… Equestria. —Mentira. No lo habia hecho, pero Sunset probablemente no se enojaria—. ¿Podrias… acompañarme?

Los ojos cyan de la pelirroja destellaron.

—Twili… Tu sabes de mi problema con Celestia.

Adagio soltó una risa.

—Allá la respuesta a todo es el exilio. ¿Lo has notado?

—¿Cierto? A veces, algunas personas podrian arreglarse. A mi no m exiliaron, pero creo que en algun momento igual habria llegado aquí por ello. —Sunset dejo salir una risa que Adagio acompañó, pero la sirena le dio una mirada socarrona a Twilight.

Entonces ella decidió actuar.

—Perdón. —Bajó la mirada, sabiendo que Sunset la volvia a mirar—. Tendre que ir sola —susurró, mirando hacia otro lado.

Pronto sintió una presencia a su lado, y el perfume de Sunset le llegó cuando la pelirroja se sentó a su lado y la rodeó por los hombros en un medio abrazo, sonriendole.

—Tranquila —susurró Sunset—. Te acompañare. Algun dia tenia que regresar, y esto suena como la excusa perfecta, ¿no?

Twilight sonrió, y se abrazó a su amiga. Entre el abrazo que Sunset enseguida correspondió, se las arregló para voltearse hacia Adagio. La mueca de la sirena parecia mostrar enojo, pero sus ojos destellaron en un brillo que no supo como tomarse.

Pero ella iba a ganarse el corazón de Sunset, iba a ganarle en esa competencia de atención a Adagio. Ella conocia mucho más a su pelirroja. Lastima que no la conocia lo suficiente como para saber que Sunset sentia lo mismo por ella.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Solo lei la primer parte del primer libro de Crepusculo. Lo deje por aburrimiento xD. Como humanos tendemos a tratar mal a lo desconocido, asi que no te sorprendas de que ellos tampoco la trataran excelente. Sunset solo siguió su instinto de tratar bien a Twili xD. Es que vale, esta bien que se gusten, pero por favor: Sunset salvó a Twilight de su propia magia. ¿Qué puede hacer Timber contra eso? Ademas de que Sunny es más bonita y genial xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	23. Brillante

_**¡Ocho drabbles más y superó el desafío! ¡Yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo!**_

…

 **XXIII**

 **Brillante**

Sunset era brillante, en el sentido literal de la palabra. O era su belleza natural, o era su noble personalidad las que te atraían y te obligan a, quizás imaginar, ese brillo que salía de su cuerpo.

Por eso, Twilight no podía evitar reírse al ver a la amada Sunset Shimmer en cama, debilitada, mirándola como pidiéndole que le golpeara en la cabeza para caer inconsciente.

—Tienes que comer.

—Twili, he vomitado ya cinco veces hoy. —Sunset frunció el ceño, pero igual comió de la sopa que le extendía Twilight en una cuchara—. Si no fuera imposible, creería que estoy embarazada.

—¿Es imposible?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás.

Twilight dejo ir una risa. Había estado acompañando a su novia toda esa mañana, porque el día anterior la pelirroja no había ido a la secundaria por sentirse mal, y ese mismo día en la mañana le había enviado un mensaje… dándole su testamento, como si fuera a morir. Por ello había ido corriendo a su casa, y se llevó un susto de muerte al verla durmiendo.

Sunset se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—Sigo creyendo que no deberías haber borrado el mensaje… —le susurró cayendo hacia atrás, sobre la almohada. Twilight colocó una mano en su frente, notando que estaba caliente—. Cualquier cosa, dile a la otra tú que gracias, y que le dé un golpe de mi parte a Celestia.

Twilight rodó los ojos, y le obligó a tomar una pastilla.

—Tranquila, estarás bien. —Esperaba de corazón que Sunset recuperara su brillo, porque aunque mantenía su humor no le gustaba verla así de debilitada—. Eres fuerte. —Se inclinó para besarla, pero Sunset apartó el rostro provocando que besara su mejilla—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Te puedes resfriar. —Twilight se apartó para ver el sincero brillo de preocupación en los ojos de Sunset—. Me sentiré culpable si eso pasa. Y tengo que cuidarte, porque si no tu hermano me perseguirá y asesinara.

La científica río.

—Sería justo que yo me enfermara.

—¿Por qué?

Twilight empujó a Sunset, obligándola a moverse. La pelirroja era más fuerte, pero no se quejó y se apartó, dejando a Twilight acostarse junto a ella. Pronto se abrazaron.

—Porque entonces tu tendrías que cuidar de mí.

—Sabes que me pondría nerviosa. Probablemente sería peor que estuviera yo, tendría que venir una de las chicas. —Twilight se levantó para verla, notando que sus ojos brillaban. Enmarcó su rostro con sus manos, preocupándose un poco por lo caliente de las mejillas de su novia—. No me mires así, sabes que es verdad.

Twilight rodó los ojos, y aprovechando la posición besó los labios de Sunset antes de apartarse y levantarse, alejándose de su novia.

—Te preparare más sopa, intenta dormir.

—Ah no. —Sunset tomó a la chica por la muñeca, y la obligó a volver a la cama de un tirón. Twilight cayó sobre ella—. Te quedas aquí, conmigo, enfermándote.

—No podría pedir más.

Sunset sonrió, y la besó.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **Peebels Pek:** Sunlight es la OTP, pero Sundagio es un ship que me gusta por algunos dibujos que he visto xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Guest:** TonyCat, allí empezare a subir los deviantart que me dieron permiso para traducir. Di no al robo xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana/o, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **AngelMariaNF:** Creo que todos sacamos un buen lado actor cuando queremos mentir xD. Adagio es genial y todo, pero no puede hacer nada si a Sunny ya la enamoraron. O sea, Timber puede aprender, pero nunca sabrá tanto como una originaria de Equestria. Y eso me hace apegarme más al Sunlight xD. Aquí esta ese fic con Sunny enferma, espero te haya gustado. Espero, además, que te encuentres perfectamente, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	24. Mudo

_**Se que he escrito bastante de Friendship Games, pero es que esa película me encanta. Es mi favorita por el hecho de que vi a Sunny poniendo en práctica lo que le enseñaron, y salvó a Twilight de la oscuridad. Perdón xD**_

…

 **XXIV**

 **Mudo**

El mundo de Twilight, antes de conocer a esa locura representada en unos ojos cyan y un cabello de fuego, era mudo y ciego.

Las palabras eran solo susurros dados al viento, la bondad representada en pequeñas acciones eran solo un momento más que ella observaba en el día. Había dejado de sentir hace mucho, había dejado de ser humana. Se había convertido en una maquina más controlada por Cinch.

Se había acostumbrado a esa vida, por lo que, cuando Cinch le habló de los Juegos de la Amistad, su parte humana quiso negarse porque rompería su rutina. Pero la directora seguía siendo la dueña de su destino, por lo que no le quedó más que aceptar.

Los juegos empezaron. Ella sacó adelante al equipo en todo lo que era inteligencia, pero cuando sus habilidades físicas se vieron probadas no pudo jugar bien. ¿Cómo lo haría, si las habilidades físicas van ligadas al trabajo en equipo? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo bien?

Falló. Vio la decepción reflejada en sus compañeros, lo que la puso más nerviosa. Pero su salvación apareció en una chica rubia de ojos esmeraldas que le enseñó lo que nadie había podido, y pronto pudo superar la prueba.

Conoció de a poco a las amigas de esa simpática chica que la ayudó, conociendo más de lo que era vivir. Repentinamente sus ojos volvieron a ver, sus oídos volvieron a escuchar, su corazón volvió a sentir, a hablar.

Entonces esa pelirroja le hizo ver que, algunas acciones, lo que hemos hecho no puede ser perdonado así de sencillamente. Ella, buscando sentir, había robado algo parecido a la magia, y no sabía cómo devolverla. Pero la confrontación le hizo perder esa agradable sensación de volver a escuchar.

Por ello, no tuvo más opción que liberarla ante las órdenes de Cinch. Y en el proceso perdió su luz y su sentir, por lo que la magia tomó el lugar de ese vació y la llenó de ambición.

Ahora sentía de nuevo, sentía esas ganas de saber, por lo que ¿por qué debería obedecer a alguien? La pelirroja le pidió que se detuviera, y su voz provocó que una parte de ella se estremeciera por su voz. Era como si en su voz hubiera una amistad tal que no podía si no querer acercarse a ella.

Pero tanto tiempo sin sentir nada le impidió acercarse, y pronto perdió completamente el control, dejando salir ese lado oscuro que estaba oculto.

Sunset estaba llena de sentimientos, por lo que pudo vencerla. Twilight sintió el vacío intentando adueñarse nuevamente de su corazón, pero percibió en los ardientes ojos cyan de Sunset un solo mensaje :

Nunca dejaría que ese silencio se adueñara nuevamente de su vida.

Por ello, tomo su mano.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Sunny reacciona como yo cuando me enfermo xD. Eh, no vamos a decir que Sunset no es afortunada, si la misma Princesa de la Amistad la ayudo :P. a Sunset no le quita la terquedad nadie, pero como tu dijiste, ¡la amamos asi! Confio en que pueda superar el desafio, aunque ahora estoy entrando a temporada de pruebas xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Peebels Pek:** Si, es feo ;v. A todos nos encanta que nos abracen cuando estamos enfermos, especialmente si son nuestros novios (aunque yo no tenga xD). Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	25. Mentira

_**De nuevo no supe cómo ponerlo con Sci-Twi xD. Pero ayer leí un fic HERMOSO con la Princesa Twilight y pos, la inspiración atacó xD. Siento no actualizar, tuve reunión en mi colegio y tras la entrega de notas no tuve muchas ganas de hacer más que dormir.**_

…

 **XXV**

 **Mentira**

La vida de Sunset había sido una mentira hasta la llegada de ella.

Celestia le había mentido con su destino. Le había enseñado la magia, a controlar ese bello don que ella poseía, pero nunca le dijo que su intención era que ella jamás llegara al grado que un unicornio tan poderoso como ella merecía. Jamás sería una alicornio, ¿y para que seguir viviendo una mentira?

Por lo que abandono a su mentora, y se fue al otro mundo para vivir su destino. Y, allí, fue ella la que empezó a mentir.

El primero en tragarse sus mentiras fue Flash Sentry. Ella fingió ser una dulce chica que no sabía hacer nada, por lo que pronto dejo cautivado al dulce guitarrista, y lo introdujo en su juego con una relación. Cuando ambos empezaron a salir, ella mostró quien era realmente, y destruyó al chico poco a poco.

Luego empezó a mentirle a los demás. Primero fingió ser una tímida chica con insólita belleza, y cuando obtuvo el lugar de reina en el Festival de Otoño, dejo que su verdadera naturaleza saliera al aire, y pronto nadie se atrevió a quitarle su puesto. Tenía poder, tenía habilidad.

Si tan solo alguien le hubiera dicho que esa "naturaleza" era también una mentira…

Entonces ese "alguien" apareció en su vida cuando ella quiso obtener más poder.

Si le hubieran dicho, habría sido cobarde. No se hubiera atrevido a ir a ese mundo, si le hubieran dicho que tras ella iría una alicornio lavanda que la obligaría a dejar de mentir, a volver a sacar su lado amable.

No se demoró ni siquiera un mes en desmontar la mentira que había formado Sunset en todo el tiempo que estuvo tras el otro lado del espejo. Sunset había mantenido su mentira tantos años, que había llegado a creerse de verdad que esa era su naturaleza, pero la amabilidad que mostraba Twilight le recordó a alguien…

 **Le recordó a sí misma.**

Quizás los recuerdos fueron los que la hicieron tan fácil de vencer. Quizás fue su aburrimiento ante la idea de mentir, quizás fueron sus ansias de volver a ser ella. Fuera lo que fuera, dejo que aquella amistad entrara en su corazón, y la derrotara a pesar de la magia que poseía en su ser.

Pero ella era la Princesa de la Amistad por algo, por lo que pronto se encontró a si misma siendo amiga de todas las chicas que habían ayudado a la originalmente unicornio a derrotarla.

 **Entonces pudo dejar de mentir.**

Luchó por superar la mentira. Algunos nunca la perdonaron, pero ella luchaba para no volver a caer en la tentación de mentir. Con las chicas a su lado, pudo ser lo suficientemente valiente como para cambiar todo.

Gracias a ella, pudo volver a ser quien era.

Y, naturalmente, haría todo por ella. Por eso se encontraba allí, frente al portal.

—¿Segura que puedes? —susurró Twilight sonriéndole, a la vez que tomaba su mano.

—Completamente.

Ya no iba a mentir.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Creo que todos serian mejores que Cinch dirigiendo una escuela. Es que ese "Déjame ayudarte como alguien hizo conmigo antes" creo que supera a todos, es demasiado bello como lo dice xD. Hoy me tocó a mí enfermarme, y además de eso el pelotazo que me llego a la espalda me hizo caer en cama xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Peebels Pek:** Rainbow Rocks es mi segunda favorita xD. Es que la Twili humana es TAAAAN TIERNAAAAA, además de que el tacto con el que Sunset le dice que está actuando mal me supera. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	26. Esperanza

_**Me duele la espalda por un pelotazo ;-;. Subo dos capítulos hoy, porque ayer por retrasada juraba que había subido los dos, y hoy en la mañana me di cuenta que no xD.**_

…

 **XXXVI**

 **Esperanza**

Midnight Sparkle había recuperado el control del cuerpo de su novia. Y estaba destruyendo todo.

Sunset había tenido un accidente automovilístico, y la magia en su interior había salido en su rescate. El problema era que no era magia suficiente, y no había más magia. Las chicas no podían darle la suya porque nunca habían tenido contacto directo entre ellas cuando la pelirroja liberaba toda su magia.

Solo una persona, un ser, había tenido contacto directo con la mano de Sunset la única vez que liberó todo su poder. Y esa había sido Twilight cuando Midnight había tomado el control. Por ello, la chica había dejado a la oscura sombra salir con la condición de que sanara a su novia.

Las heridas de Sunset fueron totalmente curadas, por palabra de Midnight hacia Twilight, pero ahora estaba destruyendo todo. Las chicas ya habían caído derrotadas, solo Sunset se encontraba aun sana y salva porque ningún ataque de Midnight iba dirigido a ella.

Y a pesar de eso, bajo la atónita mirada de sus debilitadas amigas, estaba caminando hacia Midnight. La pelirroja temblaba ante la destrucción que observaba, pero sabía que había una esperanza.

Sabía que, si pudo hacerlo una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Esto no es correcto! —exclamó una vez estuvo cerca. Siguió caminando hacia ella, mientras que Midnight solo la miraba atentamente sin hacer un solo movimiento—. ¡Sabes que esta no es la solución!

—¿Cómo lo sé? —Midnight empezó a reír, con Sunset cada vez más cerca—. ¡La última vez me encerraste! ¿Por qué debería creerte?

Entonces la pelirroja finalmente acabo frente a ella, y la tomó de la mano. Los ojos de Sunset brillaron, y pronto vio ante sí una escena distinta: observó a Twilight, sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas, encadenada al suelo.

—¡Vete, Sunny! ¡Esto… es mi culpa! —La chica bajó el rostro.

—¡No digas tonterías!

Sunset dejo de ver a su novia, y pronto se encontró nuevamente ante los ojos de Midnight. La sombra la miró fijamente, pero se apartó de pronto con un batir de sus negras alas.

—¡No me encerraras de nuevo!

Pero la pelirroja había recuperado la esperanza. Suspiró, y se concentró en sus amigas, pensando en cuantos momentos había pasado junto a ellas desde su redención.

Más pronto que tarde la magia de sus amigas fue a ella, y el bello ángel de nombre Daydream Shimmer se presentó nuevamente frente a su contraria. Ambas se enfrentaron con un rayo de luz y oscuridad, pero ahora Midnight luchó con todo su corazón, Daydream con toda esperanza de volver a ver a su novia, y liberarla de esa sombra que la perseguía. Por ello, pudo derrotarla.

Ahora no tuvo que hablar con Twilight. Ahora, solo tuvo que extenderle la mano, la cual enseguida aceptó. Y, pronto, Sunset y Twilight estaban de pie en medio de la calle.

Entonces la pelirroja abrazó a su novia con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

Tenía esperanza de que no lo hiciera.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **Peebels Pek:** Eh, por lo menos Sunny dejo de mentir. Y por eso nos encanta XD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	27. Corazón

_**Repitamos: Ayer olvide subir el segundo capítulo. Así que adivinad quien se puso una alarma para no olvidar publicar, pero también tuvo que ponerse otras alarmas para ir a dar una prueba y para no olvidar publicar en Es de Fanfics. Sí, soy un poco olvidadiza. Hoy no podré subir el que me falta por no tener tiempo, así que lo subiré mañana.**_

 _ **Pd: Al que entienda la referencia a uno de mis fics que coloque en este drabble, juro que le escribiré un fic de lo que quiera. DE LO QUE Q-U-I-E-R-A.**_

…

 **XXVII**

 **Corazón**

Twilight tenía buen oído. Al pasar tanto tiempo a solas en su laboratorio, su sentido auditivo se había acostumbrado al silencio, por lo que cada sonido, por mínimo que fuera, podía llamar su atención.

Pero había un sonido que, sin importar cuando fuera, amaba escuchar: el del corazón de Sunset latiendo en el intrépido pulso que lo caracterizaba.

Los padres de Twilight la habían abandonado en un orfanato cuando ella tenía seis, en un tormentoso día nublado. Había sufrido bastante con ello, hasta que tuvo la edad para salir adelante ella misma y, por su natural inteligencia, ganarse una beca completa en la preparatoria Crystal.

Pero todo cambió cuando jugaron contra la Secundaria Canterlot, y Sunset la atrajo completamente. Luego, cuando ella se cambió de escuela, ambas se hicieron más y más cercanas, por lo que más pronto que tarde quedo encantada con la pelirroja, y se convirtieron en novias.

Entonces Sunset notó el curioso detalle de su novia: cuando ambas salían, la chica nunca la tomaba de la mano. No, la tomaba de la muñeca. Y colocaba los dedos índices precisamente por donde pasaba su pulso.

Le había preguntado por ello, y no había podido hacer más que abrazarla cuando supo el porqué: lo hacía porque Sunset era lo más importante para ella, y escuchar su corazón, saber que estaba viva, era lo mejor.

Pero Sunset también sabía hacer uso de ello. Cuando Twilight estaba nerviosa, Sunset se acercaba a ella y, tomando su mano, la colocaba en su pecho. La pelirroja siempre la molestaba por la tranquilidad que empañaba el rostro de Twilight siempre que hacia eso.

Cuando dormían también ocurría. La científica solía tener pesadillas con Midnight adueñándose de lo que amaba. En esos casos, con la pelirroja durmiendo, se abrazaba fuertemente al cálido cuerpo de su novia y colocaba la mejilla contra su pecho, feliz ante el latir de su corazón.

El punto en el que quedó demostrado que el latir del corazón de Sunset era el máximo tranquilizante para Twilight fue cuando dio su conferencia: la científica se bloqueó explicando, nerviosa ante la idea de fallar.

Pero Sunset estaba junto a ella y, tomando su mano, la colocó en su muñeca, dejándole sentir su pulso. Twilight dijo toda la información a los segundos después, con una precisión increíble.

Luego, la pregunta que todos empezaron a hacerse era como es que un latir tenía el poder de calmar a alguien de esa forma. Y la respuesta era que, a veces, solo necesitamos saber que los que amamos están cerca para tranquilizarnos.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Aprovechare de responderte ambos reviews xD. El fic que me inspiró para "Mentira" es Cartas para mi princesa, de Vanessa-mlp-yai en Wattpad. Si, uso Wattpad para leer xD. Pues me fue bien en las notas, aguante ese cuarto lugar en promedios. Espero subir al tercer lugar (¿). No tengo vacaciones hasta un mes más :,D. Ahora, pasando a "Esperanza"… Tramposa y todo, Midnight cumplió su palabra de sanar a Sunny xD. La espalda me dejo de doler después de una crema, pero tendré más cuidado cuando juegue xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	28. Muerte

_**Lo siento ;-;. Estuve en otra estos días, estaba haciendo hartas cosas y pues, me desconecte del mundo XD. Entre hoy y mañana subo TODOS los drabbles que me faltan.**_

 _ **Advice: Este fic puede considerarse una segunda parte del drabble "Fantasma", del mismo desafío. No es necesario haberlo leído para entender este, pero las cosas te cuadraran más si lo lees.**_

…

 **XXVIII**

 **Muerte**

Definitivamente, esta no era la percepción que tenia de la muerte Twilight. Ella se esperaba que fuera un vacío, que no pudiera ver nada más que oscuridad, pero frente a ella había una luz que se agitaba ante ella, por lo que decidió seguirla.

Se preguntó, ¿sería diferente la muerte para ella, por sus habilidades? ¿Estaría vetada para ella la llegada al cielo o al infierno? ¿Podría descansar?

Se fijó en la luz frente a ella, notando que era un pequeño ángel el que la guiaba. Este, repentinamente, empezó a brillar aún más, y su brillo pasó de ser de un color blanco cual nieve a ser de un intenso carmín que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos, no podría haber quedado más maravillada. Frente a ella, había un enorme y extenso bosque. Ella estaba en un prado, y a su alrededor habían cientos de flores de distintos colores. El sol golpeaba fuertemente, pero no llegando al grado de quemar, sino que dando una calidez increíble.

Pero frente a ella aprecio algo aún más hermoso que todo el lugar. El brillo carmín volvió a aparecer, pero ahora no cerró los ojos. Por ello, pudo ver a la perfección la silueta de una persona aparecer, y más pronto que tarde se encontró mirando unos ojos cyan que destellaban felicidad y rabia en partes iguales.

Era Sunset.

Se acercó a ella, corriendo, y pronto estuvo respirando agitadamente frente a ella. Sunset sonreía, y de sus ojos pronto se desvaneció esa rabia para dejar solo una cálida felicidad. Twilight extendió la mano hacia ella, y se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro.

¿Qué pasaba si no era real?

Sunset asintió, y eso fue todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que Twilight la tocara. **La tocara.** La piel dorada de la pelirroja era cálida, y muy suave. Pero no podía encantarle más a Twilight ni siquiera aunque fuera un diamante.

La abrazó fuertemente, y sollozó cuando se aferró a algo. Tanto tiempo sin tocarla, tantos años estando sola… Por fin estaba con ella. Y eso quedo asegurado cuando Sunset rio levemente contra su oído, deleitándola, y la abrazó.

—Bienvenida al Otro Lado, mi hogar —le dijo Sunset al oído. Twilight se apartó y besó su mejilla, mojándola levemente con sus lágrimas—. ¿No gustaría conocerlo, mi doncella?

Sunset se apartó y le sonrió. Entonces, Twilight supo que la muerte no era verdaderamente una mala opción, no si podía tener lo que no había podido disfrutar antes.

No si estaba con su pelirroja. Asintió, y se acercó para besarla. Y, definitivamente, el tacto de los labios de Sunset era lo mejor que podría sentir, en este lado o en el otro.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 _ **Tengo un problema ;-;. En mi drabble anterior, hable de que, si alguien entendía la referencia a uno de mis fics, le haría uno de lo que quisiera. BlackRoseGJ fue la primera en comentar de ello, pero Erika Wint me dijo de manera demasiado precisa que momento era. Así que… (y esto me jodera mucho xD) le escribiré a ambas. Hare otro desafío pronto, así comparto más con ustedes. Y es entretenido. Pero se la pondré difícil a la siguiente :V**_

 _ **So… ¡BlackRoseGJ y Erika Wint son las ganadoras! Contáctense conmigo para pedirme lo que deseen.**_

 **BlackRoseGJ:** Mandame un MP para conversar del fic. Hail Sunlight xD. ¡SAL DEL CLOSET PEGASISTER, MUJER! ¡ES ENTRETENIDO ESCRIBIR! xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Naoto S:** Si, es de Sunlight Moments. ¡Viva el Sunlight! Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **AngelMariaNF:** Si, es una referencia a Sunlight Moments. Pues Sunset es todo lo que tiene Twili, así que el latir de su corazón es tan mágico como la chica xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Peebels Pek:** Si, porque si no literalmente me desconecto del mundo xD. Cuando tenga pareja, la tomare de la muñeca para sentir su latido xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Erika Wint:** Mándame MP para conversar de lo que deseas que escriba. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Alexandervallejo144:** Los apoyos ya son algo jejeje. Gracias igual. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	29. Roto

_**Guarden este drabble en específico, y léanlo de nuevo si hacen canon el Timlight en la serie de EG. Y lloren conmigo, que yo lo hare como bebé.**_

…

 **XXIX**

 **Roto**

No había mejor manera de describir como se sentía su corazón tras eso. Roto en pedazos, como un espejo. Y, aunque alguien encontrara alguna forma de pegarlo, no podría volver a ser lo mismo.

Twilight lo había hecho. Había aceptado darle una oportunidad a Timber.

No era un secreto para nadie más que la misma científica que ella estaba profundamente enamorada. Fuera por los recuerdos que le traía su físico a la princesa que tanto le había ayudado, fuera lo que había hecho por ella al ayudarla con su magia, fuera por el tiempo que habían pasado juntas. La amaba, y daría su vida porque ella viviera feliz.

Pero ¿cómo podría ella misma ser feliz, viéndola arreglándose con tanta emoción para una cita con el guardabosque peliverde? ¿Cómo podría sonreírle y decirle que a Timber le gustaría como se veía, siendo que su mayor deseo era decirle que a ella misma no podía encantarle más?

No podía, escapaba de sus habilidades. Pero por ella debía hacerlo. Por ella, debía forzar una seca sonrisa cuando le hablaba de lo enamorada que estaba de Timber, por ella tenía que fingir felicidad cuando le decía que las cosas iban bien con él.

 **Por ella tenía que fingir que no estaba enamorada.**

El corazón de Sunset Shimmer no se rompió con un solo golpe. Quizás el inicio de la relación fue uno de los golpes mayores que desestabilizaron todo, pero fueron esos pequeños momentos los que fueron rompiendo a la pelirroja, los que fueron destrozando su corazón como un cristal.

Y, cuando un cristal está roto, **corta a otros.**

Hubo un punto en el que su corazón dejo de poder aguantarse. Al principio habían sido solo comentarios ariscos hacia el peliverde, argumentando que él no sabía nada de la magia. Luego, habían sido comentarios agresivos, diciendo que él no la merecía.

Solo había discutido una vez con Twilight por ello, y habían terminado enojadas por un largo tiempo. Luego Sunset se había disculpado, pero no dijo que se arrepentía… y la verdad es que no lo hacía.

Pero todo terminó cuando Timber le propuso matrimonio a Twilight. Y ella, tontamente enamorada, dijo que sí. Y, sin saberlo, también le decía que si al destino para que terminara de romper el corazón de Sunset.

Al enterarse, Sunset había sonreído. No una sonrisa falsa, una sonrisa casi creíble. Luego le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer. Y allí estaba ahora, golpeando un saco de boxeo sin guantes, con sus manos sangrando, una sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Tras un último golpe cayó al suelo, y su sonrisa se borró para dejar pasó a las lágrimas. Sintió el impulso de gritar, pero su garganta estaba rota, tanto como sus manos.

Tan rota como estaba su corazón.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Yo igual quería hacerle una secuela a ese fic xD. Si nosotras no podemos enojarnos con Sunny, ella no puede con Twili. Ahora ambas están juntas en el Otro Lado, y nunca más se separaran. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	30. Caida

_**Se viene un fic RariJack y uno Flutterdash de parte de la tia AnTo para el fandom :3**_

…

 **XXX**

 **Caída**

Todos teníamos caídas en la vida. Es algo que nos hace crecer como humanos, como personas. Pero ¿qué pasa si tropiezas dos veces con la misma piedra?

La Princesa Twilight había ido de visita al mundo humano, y le había advertido a Sunset que iría con compañía. Sunset definitivamente no se esperaba que su querida amiga hubiera vuelto al mundo del otro lado del espejo con su antigua mentora, Celestia.

No reaccionó bien ante ella.

Ambas entraron enseguida en una discusión cuando, tras unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, Celestia le había reclamado que si acaso no pensaba en lo que sentían los que tanto la querían ante su ausencia. Sunset había respondido que había sido culpa de ella, y pronto los gritos subieron de tono.

Ambas Twilight querían decir algo, pero la Twilight humana nunca había visto a Sunset tan enojada, y la Princesa veía como su antigua mentora poco a poco iba perdiendo la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

La discusión había terminado cuando Celestia le dio una cachetada a Sunset, declarándole que por ese egoísmo ella nunca pudo llegar al último nivel de poder. La pelirroja le había gritado cuanto había disfrutado haber escapado de un monstro como ella, diciéndole que "quizás era ella y no Luna la que tendría que haberse ido exiliada", y se fue corriendo.

La Princesa Twilight se quedó con Celestia, intentando tranquilizarla luego de que ella también empezara a sollozar, pero las chicas se dividieron para buscar a Sunset. La científica sabia perfectamente donde estaba, pero no les dijo porque quería hablar ella con la pelirroja, sabiendo que estaba alterada.

Por eso estaba allí, en ese bus, camino a una colina que Sunset había encontrado cuando ambas salían, y que se convirtió en un lugar importante pues allí fue donde Sunset le robó un beso y le pidió salir.

El recuerdo hizo a Twilight sonreír.

Llegó a la colina. Se bajó en la estación cerca, y se acercó al banco donde ambas solían sentarse, un sencillo banco al que un árbol le daba sombra contra el cálido sol del atardecer. Allí estaba Sunset con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, y sin decir palabra la abrazó.

La pelirroja enseguida correspondió el abrazo, y empezó a sollozar contra su cuello. Twilight sentía el dolor de su novia como suyo, por lo que se estremeció y aumentó el abrazo.

—No quería que… me vieras así —le susurró Sunset luego de un rato intentando calmarse.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo… actué como lo hacía antes. Fui… egoísta. No pensé en lo que sintió Celestia —respondió Sunset apartándose. Twilight acunó su rostro con las manos, y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares—. Lo sient-

Twilight la besó, impidiéndole continuar.

—No eres perfecta, Sunny —susurró al apartarse—. Todos pueden caer de vez en cuando.

—Pero-

—Nada de peros. Lo importante es que vuelvas a levantarte. Vamos.

—¿Adonde?

—A que hables con Celestia.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **Erika Wint:** #OdioATimber xD. Tenía que hacerlo, lo siento jajaja. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.

 **Naoto S:** Porque soy ficker, eso automáticamente me hace cruel. Todos odiamos a Timber, incluso me gusta más Flash que él. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, anhelo no decepcionarte. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	31. Raiz

_**¡POR FIN TERMINE EL DESAFIO! Un día atrasada, ¡pero lo hice! ¡Yei! Este desafío fue muuuy entretenido. Probablemente haga otro desafío, si la página que sigo lo hace. Ahora volveré a dedicarme a mis fics, y empezare los fics que tengo pendientes. Espero hayan disfrutado de este desafío tanto como yo.**_

 _ **Los amo 3**_

…

 **XXXI**

 **Raíz**

Sunset había decidido que tenía que cortar el problema de raíz.

Ella y Twilight estaban en una bonita relación desde hace poco menos de un mes. Estaba fuertemente enamorada de ella, y aunque la científica trataba de decirle que no, Sunset sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Su relación era secreta, pues Twilight aún no se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para expresar sus sentimientos, y eso Sunset lo respetaba. El problema era que, a vista de otros, ellas seguían solteras.

Flash ya había aceptado mucho que no tenía oportunidad con ninguna de las dos Twilight, pero quería recuperar su amistad con Sunset, cosa que la pelirroja aceptaba. Ya llevaban una relación bastante buena, pero no pasaba de los amigos. Ambos sabían eso.

El problema era que la situación se repetía entre Twilight y Timber, solo que el chico si quería **algo** más. El guardabosques juraba que Twilight sentía algo por él, por lo que muchas veces le había pedido que salieran. La científica lo había rechazado con toda la dulzura del mundo, pero el chico no se rendía.

Flash era el único que sabía de la relación de ambas por ver un mensaje en el celular de Sunset, pero no las juzgaba. Eso no impedía que el peliazul se riera de Sunset al verla celosa de la cercanía que intentaba tener Timber con Twilight.

Es por eso que había aceptado ayudarla en su plan.

—Timber, ¿vienes a jugar?

—No puedo, Sentry —respondió el peliverde malhumorado. No le agradaba mucho el chico luego de enterarse que el también había sentido algo por Twilight—. Tengo que hacer cosas en el campamento.

Spruce estaba yendo a la secundaria para tener más cercanía con Twilight, pero el había dicho que era porque "quería terminar los estudios por el campamento".

—Oh, lastima. —Pero Flash no se daría por vencido—. Iban a venir a apoyarnos…

—¿Quién?

—Twilight, creo…

Cinco minutos después, Spruce estaba cambiado de ropa y jugaba a la pelota con los chicos. Lo que él no se esperaba, era que el equipo rival era el femenino, y estaba siendo liderado por Sunset. Twilight estaba animando, pero sus halagos iban todos dirigidos a Sunset.

Por ello, como arquero, se había asegurado de que la pelirroja delantera no pudiera meter un solo gol. Pero la pelirroja parecía saber eso, porque sonreía y golpeaba fuertemente la pelota, apuntando siempre a su estómago.

Timber sentía que la pelirroja lo quería muerto, pero no sabía porque.

Entonces, por distraerse en lo bonita que se veía Twilight como porrista, Sunset logró dar una patada rápida e hizo un gol. Todas celebraron, pero Sunset le hizo una señal a Twilight para que se acercara a celebrar, cosa que ella hizo.

Entonces la científica se lanzó a abrazar a Sunset, pero ella la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Todos gritaron, más emocionados que asqueados por saber la relación de ambas…

Pero Spruce las miró con un vacío en el corazón, porque ahora sabía porque Twilight no le ponía atención: su corazón ya tenía dueño.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Lo dejare allí :v. Me siento cruel xD. Pues Celestia fue un poco… imbécil. Pero, como Twili dijo, todos caemos alguna vez. Eso nos hace crecer. Y eso Sunset lo sabe mejor que nadie xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo y ultimo drabble.

 **...**

 _ **Doy por finalizado este fic. No habrá más. Nos vemos en el siguiente, Dios los bendiga.**_


End file.
